hime
by springyeol
Summary: EXO princesses? adapted from disney princesses. all otps. kaisoo, hunhan, sulay, chenmin, kristao/taoris, chanbaek/baekyeol. tengok ke dalam! thanks! :3 ch.3 is hirr
1. Snow White

"Remember you're the one who can fill the world with sunshine."  
ㅡSnow White, _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs _(1937).

.

.

.

**Hime**

.

.

.

title: hime

Disc: God's. adapted from Disney Princesses stories that belong to Disney©.

Cast: EXO members

Genre: fantasy, friendship, romance, humor

Rated: Safe

Warning: YAOI. BL. shonen-ai. don't like don't read.

holahalo~ berjumpa lagi dengan empop/? wkk

ini ff tuh bener-bener ambisi aku/? hahaha soalnya aku emang suka banget sama semua princess Disney itu lho ;3; terus pas iseng nonton lagi langsung kepikiran pengen bikin versi exo-nya/? hehehew

jangan bosen nungguin aku dan jangan bosen ngasih komentar yaa XD

sekalian nostalgia zaman dulu wkwk ternyata ya snow white udah ada mungkin pas nenek aku dan nenek kalian lahir QAQ lama yaa hwhw

yaudah deh, semoga sukaa~ silakan dilahap/? XD

a/n: "/.../" atau (...) ceritanya aku yang ngomong/? wkwk

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You think the only people who are people, are the people who look and think like you. But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, you'll learn things you never knew."  
ㅡPocahontas, _Pocahontas _(1995).

.

.

.

.

PLUK.

Kyungsoo meletakkan buku cerita berjudul _Pocahontas _kembali ke tempatnya semula. Kalian pasti bertanya, mengapa dirinya membaca buku yang seharusnya hanya digemari oleh kaum wanita?

"Itu namanya diskriminasi tahu, mpop. Kalau ceritanya bagus sih aku suka juga bacanya."

Eh orangnya protes tuh.

Kyungsoo mendelik tajam ke arah.. Saya. /bohong ding/

"Cara permulaan ff yang aneh ya." komennya lagi.

/apa kamu/

"Sama sih kaya orangnya."

WAH.

Ngajak ribut.

PUK.

"Udah, jangan berantem. Baru juga mulai ini ff. Simpen dulu tenaganya." ujar Xiumin abis nepok kepala Kyungsoo.

/anu.. Mau nanya, itu Kyungsoo kenapa sekarang jadi meanie gitu ya sama saya? :"(/

"Itu sih derita lo."

JLEB.

Ye sama aja nih dua manusia bogel /ups/.

"Ini cerita kita kan? Udah, kamera nggak usah nyorot-nyorotin si empop lagi." sahut Kyungsoo(?).

Berhubung _cameraman_-nya udah disogok pake dolar, jadinya dia nurutin apa kata Kyungsoo.

Poor empop.

/gih sana sorot aja si Kiyungsu/

Ceritanya ngambek.

.

.

Setelah kedatangan Ahn Sohee maksudnya Xiumin, Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk angkat kaki dari dalam perpustakaan. Sejak tadi Kyungsoo memang sedang memenjarakan diri di dalam perpustakaan nasional(?). Niatnya sih mau nyari buku '7 Tips Terlancar Agar Seme Anda Menjadi Kinclong'. Namun nasib berkata lain, buku tersebut telah terjual habis(?), jadinya Kyungsoo iseng-iseng baca-baca buku princess gitu deh(?).

Beberapa menit keheningan, Kyungsoo membuka suara, "Tumben ke sini, hyung? Biasanya waktu senggang ke *Roti Bedak."  
*silakan _translate_ kata-kata 'Roti Bedak' hwhwhw.

"Ternyata selama ini dia pake cepuk, gue diboongin gitu." jawab Sohee eh Xiumin.

"Ketek lo juga cepuk-an kan, hyung."

"Ngece pisan."

"Huakakakakak."

"Baydewey eniwey baswey, tadi gue liat kayanya lo serius amat baca bukunya. Buku apaan sih?"

"Oh itu. Buku putri-putri, hyung."

"OHOK!" Xiumin keselek mangga.

Kyungsoo langsung nepok-nepok pantat.

"E gila lo. Mana bukunya? Gue mau baca juga, dong!"

Kyungsoo nepok jidat. 'Sama aje ini orang.' gumamnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil kembali buku _Pocahontas _yang dibacanya tadi. Lalu memberikannya ke Xiumin.

"Ajegile! Gue tau nih cerita! Zaman Jomon juga gue udah pernah baca!" pekik Xiumin girang kemudian menimang-nimang buku tersebut(?).

Kyungsoo nyengir aja. Antara dia nggak nangkep omongan Xiumin sama kepengen nyaingin senyumnya Gigi Chibi.

"Sumpeh lo?"

"Ciyuzzzz."

"Meapahhh.."

"Mekamoohh."

Kyungsoo langsung nyubitin pipi empop /salah/ pipi pegawai perpustakaan(?).

"Pernah mikir nggak lo, Kyung.". "Mikir apa, hyung?"

Xiumin tersenyum manis-manis asem, "Gimana jadinya kalau kita ada di zaman putri-putri ini? Gimana jadinya kalau seandainya gue atau lo jadi putri-putri gitu? Seru kali ya hahaha!"

Mata Kyungsoo begini = -_- eh, salah begini maksudnya = OwO

"Seru kayanya, hyung! Asik kali, ya! Hahaha!"

Oke deh bapak-bapak(?).

Xiumin-Kyungsoo ngikik geli.

"Eh, gue ciyus nih. Kalau misalnya bisa, lo mau jadi putri siapa, Kyung?" tanya Xiumin serius.

Kyungsoo mukanya bingung gitu. Antara mikir mau jadi putri siapa, sama mikir sebenernya di depan dia ini siapa(?).

"Emm.. Nggak tau deh, hyung. Putri-putrinya cakep-cakep semua sih~"

Xiumin manyun. Sepersekian detik kemudian, sebuah bohlam muncul di atas kepalanya. "Gue tau! Snow White! Kayanya lo cocok deh jadi putri salju itu!"

"Eeeh? Snow White?" ekspresi Kyungsoo antara kaget, nggak percaya, sama kaya inget dia belom matiin kompor.

Xiumin manggut-manggut. "Udeh, percaya deh. Item lo juga pasti setuju kalau lo itu Snow White banget." ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

Kyungsoo merona dikit denger kata 'item'. Tapi bukan berarti kalau ada yang ngomong 'Eh pantat lo item tuh' dia langsung merona juga yaa..

Xiumin ketawa-ketiwi ngelihatnya.

"Andai aja kita bener-bener bisa jadi putri.." ujar Xiumin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

"Ne, hyung. Seandainya.." sahut Kyungsoo.

Tak lama, mata mereka terpejam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TRETEEET! TEROREEET TOREEET!(?)

"Hyung, ireona!"

TEEETOOOOT!

"Hyung, ireonaaa!"

PREEET(?)

"WOY KENTUT SIAPA NGAKU BURUAN! BAU BANTAR GEBANG!"

Mimpi indah Kyungsoo harus berakhir dengan suara kentut.

"Akhirnya bangun juga.."

Kyungsoo yang awalnya terbangun karena suara kentut, terbengong-bengong melihat sekelilingnya. Seharusnya dia sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan bersama dengan Xiumin.

"Eh, Kai..? Kok ada di sini?"

Yang membangunkan dirinya tadi adalah Kai. (yang kentut sih saya)

Kai mendengus pelan, "Aku juga nggak ngerti, hyung kenapa aku bisa ada di sini. Jodoh beneran kita ini ciee."

Apa deh.

Mata Kyungsoo begini = -3-

Sadar akan sesuatu, Kyungsoo kembali bertanya-tanya. "Ini di mana..?"

Untung nggak kaya sinetron, "Ini di mana? Kamu siapa? Aku siapa? Kenapa kamu butek gitu?!"

/kemudian empop dijejelin sonais/

"Aku juga nggak ngerti, hyung."

Ini dari tadi Kai jawabnya gitu mulu. Jangan-jangan kalau ditanya, "Kai, lo itu punya anu apa nggak?"(?) jawabnya "Aku juga nggak ngerti, hyung." (?)

"Sebelum ini kayanya aku ngerasa ngantuk banget gitu.. Terus pas buka mata, udah ada di sini aja.. Terus tiba-tiba di sebelah aku udah ada kamu, hyung." lanjut Kai.

Kyungsoo cengo. Dia inget belum nyukur bulu ketek.

"Kok aneh ya.. Mestinya kan ini di perpustakaan.."

"Entahlah, hyung."

Kyungsoo bangun dari posisi duduknya. Matanya mengamati sekeliling.

"Ini kayanya semacam hutan. Tunggu, ada kota di sana! Yuk, kita coba ke sana! Dari pada di sini aja, siapa tau kita bisa ketemu siapa kek di situ." ajak Kyungsoo.

Kai menggut-manggut, kemudian meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan berjalan beriringan. /ciyee/

.

.

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 15 menit, mereka sampai di perbatasan antara tengah kota dan hutan.

"Tunggu, deh. Lihat sini, hyung." Kai menarik lengan Kyungsoo. Ia menunjuk ke arah papan besar yang terpampang kokoh tepat di tengah perbatasan tersebut.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya udah napsu pengen buru-buru masuk, akhirnya ngga jadi. (?)

Mata kedua orang ini menyipit membesar(?).

"Artinya apa, hyung?" tanya Kai setelah membaca tulisan yang terdapat di papan tersebut.

Tulisannya Afrika /ngga ding/ Inggris.

"Makanya pas masih sekolah kalau guru nerangin tuh kamu jangan ngupil mulu." omel Kyungsoo.

Kai nyengir-nyengir aja. Baginya ngupil itu surga duniawi setelah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai membaca tulisan tersebut.

"Aku bersedia untuk melakukan segala hal sesuai dengan cerita yang seharusnya dan tak akan bisa berhenti di tengah jalan."

WUUSSH!

Segera, sosok Kyungsoo dan Kai menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

.

_Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs_

.

.

.

_Pada zaman dahulu, seorang putri dari pasangan raja dan ratu kerajaan lahir ke dunia. Putri itu memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang indah, bermata biru, kulit yang putih layaknya salju, serta bibir merah semerah darah. Karena demikian, putri tersebut dipanggil 'Snow White'. Semua rakyat sangat yakin bahwa sang putri akan tumbuh menjadi putri yang cantik. Sang raja maupun ratu sangat bersyukur dapat memiliki buah hati seperti Snow White. Akan tetapi, takdir berkata lain. Sang ratu meninggal di saat Snow White masih berumur sangat muda. Kemudian, sang raja menikah kembali. Ibu tiri Snow White adalah orang yang jahat dan licik, namun juga sangat cantik. Namun, tak lama kemudian sang raja pergi menyusul permaisuri pertamanya. Tinggalah Snow White bersama ibu tirinya yang jahat._

.

.

Clik. Kedua mata Kyungsoo terbuka sempurna.

Hup. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Di.. Mana ini..?" Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"A-aku di mana?!" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya-tanya.

"W-waah! Pakaian apa ini?!" pekiknya saat menyadari pakaian yang dikenakan olehnya.

"Berisik sekali! Kalau sudah bangun, cepatlah beres-beres!" sebuah suara dari depan pintu mengagetkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara-

"BAEKHYUN-HYUNG?"

Wah.

"Tak sopan! Aku ini ibumu, Snow White!"

Ngeh?

Ibu?

"..."

Hening.

"APUUUUAAAAAAHHH?!" Kyungsoo berteriak 10 oktaf.

TOK! Kepalanya langsung ditakol Baekhyun-ehem ibu tiri-.

"Dasar aneh! Buruan deh, masak!" ujar Baekhyun sambil pergi keluar ruangan.

Kyungsoo masih cengo. Dia sebenernya pengen ngakak sih liat penampilan Baekhyun kaya gitu tadi. Tapi penampilan dia juga sebelas-duabelas.

"Gue jadi Snow White, nih? Ini ciyusan?" tanya Kyungsoo pada rumput yang goyang-goyang.

"YESSS!"(?) lanjutnya.

"Ole olehaaa gue Snow White, gue Snow White~~" girangnya sambil joget Caesar.

"WOOOY NASTAR, BURUAN! GUE LAPER!" teriakan 20 oktaf Baekhyun-sang ibu tiri-menyadarkannya dari joget Caesar.

"Emang pantes lah jadi emak tiri."

Abis itu Kyungsoo langsung ngeloyor ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

_Hari demi hari dijalani Snow White dengan segala macam pekerjaan ditimpahkan padanya dari sang ibu tiri. Namun, Snow White tetap ceria dan tersenyum. Senyumannya sehangat sinar matahari. Karena itu, banyak orang yang menyukainya. Terkecuali sang ibu tiri. Dia sangat iri dengan kecantikan Snow White. Sang ibu tiri mempunyai cermin ajaib yang dapat menjawab siapa yang tercantik di dunia. _

"Cermin, cermin di dinding. Siapakah yang tercantik di dunia?"

Sang cermin selalu menjawab, "Andalah yang tercantik, tuanku."

_Sampai pada suatu hari, sang ibu tiri mendapatkan jawaban lain dari si cermin._

"Cermin, cermin di dinding. Siapakah yang tercantik di dunia?"

"Snow White adalah yang tercantik."

Setelah mendengar jawaban tersebut, sang ibu tiri menjadi sangat sangat marah. Tak boleh ada yang lebih cantik dari dirinya.

Setiap hari ia menanyakan hal yang sama pada si cermin. Namun, jawabannya juga selalu sama, "Snow White adalah yang tercantik."

PRANG!

Sang ibu tiri yang sudah tak tahan, memecahkan barang-barang di sekelilingnya.

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Snow White harus disingkirkan!"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sang ibu tiri memanggil salah satu ajudan terbaiknya.

"Anda memanggil saya?" Kris, sang ajudan bertanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah kotak, kemudian membukanya di hadapan Kris.

Klek.

Cling cling(?).

"Whaa.."

Kotak tersebut berisi gundukan koin emas yang sangat banyak jumlahnya.

"Aku ingin kau membunuh Snow White. Bawa dia ke dalam hutan yang jauh dari istana, bunuh dia, lalu bawa jantungnya ke hadapanku. Lalu koin emas ini akan sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu." pinta Baekhyun.

Sang ajudan yang sudah gelap mata, menerima permintaan sang majikan.

"Dimengerti."

Baekhyun tersenyum jahat(?).

"Cepat laksanakan."

Kris mengambil panah dan pisau miliknya, kemudian pergi mencari Kyungsoo. Sebetulnya, Kris adalah seorang pemburu binatang yang tak pernah memburu manusia.

Tak berapa lama, ia menemukan Kyungsoo sedang bermain dengan burung-burung dan kucing.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya, namun bisakah putri ikut dengan saya?" tanya Kris dengan sopan.

Kyungsoo keheranan, tumben sekali si pemburu ini mengajaknya bicara.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Mereka telah berjalan sejauh mungkin dari istana. Selama perjalanan, tak henti-hentinya Kris memuji kecantikkan Kyungsoo di dalam hatinya. Pertahanan dirinya mulai goyah. Dia mulai tersadar.

Lima langkah masuk ke dalam hutan, Kris memberhentikan langkahnya.

Kyungsoo keheranan, mengapa ia berhenti?-pikirnya.

Kris menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku, putri.. Aku telah dibutakan oleh harta."

"A-apa..?"

Kris membalikkan wajahnya, "Pergilah, putri! Masuklah ke dalam hutan! Terus ke dalam! Selamatkan dirimu! Jangan sampai ratu menemukanmu! Dia ingin aku membunuhmu!"

Kyungsoo luar biasa terkejut mendengar penuturan Kris.

"Ma-maksudnya..?"

"Cepat pergi sebelum hari benar-benar gelap!" Kris terus menyuruhnya untuk pergi masuk ke dalam hutan.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo yang ketakutan berlarian masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Hah.. Hah.." lenguhnya saat berlari kencang meninggalkan si pemburu.

Kris menatap kepergian Kyungsoo, sekaligus meyakinkan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah melarikan diri. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk memburu seekor rusa /luhan(?) gak ding/ dan memberikan jantungnya pada sang ratu.

.

Hari mulai gelap. Kyungsoo terus saja berlari. Dia tak menyadari, suasana hutan pada malam hari benar-benar mencekam. Kyungsoo mengistirahatkan dirinya di atas batu. Dan mulai menangis. Dia ketakutan.

"Hiks.. Salah apa aku ini.. Kenapa jadi begini.." sesalnya.

SREK! SREK!

Suara-suara aneh terus bermunculan di sekitarnya.

Merasa tidak aman, Kyungsoo melanjutkan berlari ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Namun letih menyerangnya. Dia sudah tak sanggup lari lagi. Akhirnya dia tertidur di bawah pohon besar.

.

.

.

Pagi hari datang menjelang. Perlahan, Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya. Banyak binatang mengelilinginya. Ternyata sewaktu dirinya tertidur, binatang-binatang ini lah yang melindunginya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum riang. Tak henti-hentinya ia mengelus-elus segala macam binatang di sana sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap sebuah celah dari pohon besar yang berada di sampingnya. Ada sebuah jalanan buatan di seberang celah itu.

Kyungsoo mengikuti ke mana jalan itu mengarah. Siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan sebuah rumah-

Dan benar. Di ujung jalan tersebut terdapat sebuah rumah aneh. Dengan pintu yang mungil, jendela yang mungil, dan cerobong asap yang kecil. Semuanya nampak begitu mungil dari rumah itu.

"Aku penasaran apakah pemilik rumah ini mau mengizinkanku menginap..?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Tak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri membuka pintu.

"Siapa ya kira-kira yang tinggal di sini?" ujarnya.

Saat dia mengelilingi dalam rumah, dia terkejut melihat dapurnya. "Piring yang kecil! Dan sendok! Pasti ada tujuh orang yang tinggal di sini, karena serbet makannya ada tujuh buah."

Kyungsoo naik ke lantai atas. "Waah tujuh tempat tidur yang mungil sekali! Apa yang tinggal di sini semuanya anak-anak?"

Kyungsoo menebak-nebak sendiri.

"Hmm.. Aku akan membuat sesuatu untuk mereka makan. Saat mereka pulang nanti, mereka pasti akan senang! Lalu siapa tahu aku diizinkan menumpang di sini~" ujar Kyungsoo.

Setelahnya ia mulai membuat masakan untuk tujuh 'anak-anak' yang tinggal di rumah ini.

.

.

Sore hari.

Kyungsoo yang kelelahan, tertidur di atas tujuh kasur 'anak-anak' itu.. Tujuh kasur mereka bila disejajarkan dapat menjadi sepanjang tubuh Kyungsoo.

Cklek. Seseorang datang!

Tujuh orang lelaki kecil. Kurcaci?

"Hey, lihat! Makanan sudah siap.."

"Apa? Siapa yang membuatnya?"

"Bukan aku, aku kan baru sampai!"

"Memang bukan kau, bodoh! Sejak tadi kan kau bersama kami."

"Kawan, ke sini sebentar! Aku mendapat penemuan bagus!"

Seorang kurcaci berkata dari lantai atas tempat Kyungsoo sedang tertidur.

Enam kurcaci lain ikut naik ke lantai atas dan menemukan-

"Omo! Siapa dia?"

-sosok Kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas.

"Seenaknya saja tidur di atas kasur kita!"

"Siapa sih orang ini?"

"Tapi dia cantik."(?)

Mendengar keributan dari tujuh kurcaci, Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan.

Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati pemandangan tujuh orang lelaki cebol sedang mengelilinginya.(?)

"A-ah, HYUNGDEUL?" Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna.

Mengapa?

Karena tujuh kurcaci di hadapannya adalah Suho, Chanyeol, Sehun, Chen, Xiumin, Luhan, dan Tao. (?)

"Siapa itu hyungdeul? Lagipula mestinya kami yang bertanya, siapa kau?" tanya kurcaci Suho.(?)

Mereka kejedot apaan sih. Terus kok jadi bantet-bantet gini? Ini canyol tao kenapa jadi bantet omaygat QAQ –pikir Kyungsoo.

"E-eh, iya.. Maafkan kelancanganku.. Aku Snow White, panggil saja Kyungsoo(?). Aku seorang putri istana.. Aku tersesat di hutan dan sampai ke rumah kalian.. Aku sedang diburu oleh ibu tiriku sendiri.. Dia ingin membunuhku.. Aku takut.. Tak ada lagi tempat untukku pulang.." jawab Kyungsoo panjang lebar dengan muka memelas(?).

Ketujuh kurcaci itu merasa iba, bahkan Sehun menangis(?).

"Kasihan sekali kau putri. Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini saja bersama kami? Kami berjanji akan menjagamu dari ibu tirimu itu!" Suho menawarkan diri.

Emang itu sih maksud gue biar bisa tinggal di sini wkwk(?) –pikir Kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungsoo tertawa cerah, "Benarkah? Terima kasih! Kalian sungguh baik!" kemudian ia memeluk para kurcaci itu satu per satu.

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengurus semua keperluan rumah tangga kalian!" lanjutnya lagi.

Semua kurcaci menyetujui tawaran Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya mulai saat itu Kyungsoo tinggal bersama tujuh orang kurcaci.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak kepergian Kyungsoo. Pada dua minggu itu, cermin ajaib Baekhyun kembali menjawab bahwa yang tercantik adalah Baekhyun.

Sampai pada suatu hari.

"Cermin, cermin di dinding. Siapakah yang tercantik di dunia?"

"Snow White yang tinggal di rumah kecil di dalam hutan tetap yang tercantik."

NGENG.

Baekhyun kembali murka.(?) "Bagaimana, sih?! Snow White masih hidup?! Kris kurang ajar! Beraninya dia membohongiku!"

"Snow White harus mati! Snow White harus mati!" jerit Baekhyun.

Muncul sebuah bohlam dari atas kepalanya.

Dia berencana untuk membunuh Kyungsoo.

Kemudian Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan keramatnya yang berisi berbagai macam ramuan.

Dia mengambil sebuah apel matang dan hendak mendcelupkannya ke dalam kuali berisi ramuan beracun.

"Tunggu, ini ramuan apa ya.." Baekhyun meneliti isi kuali tersebut.

"Ah, dapat! Coba 'ramuan yang dapat membunuh siapa saja yang menelannya walaupun hanya setetes. Namun, mantra akan hilang oleh ciuman cinta sejati'. Aaah persetan cinta sejati!" Baekhyun membaca buku panduan ramuan, lalu benar-benar mencelupkan apel.

Apel tersebut tak nampak seperti apel yang mencurigakan. Akan tetapi apel tersebut sudah menjadi sangat beracun.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Kau akan mati!" tawa Baekhyun.

BLES! Dia menyamar menjadi nenek-nenek penjual apel lalu bergegas menuju ke hutan tempat Kyungsoo tinggal.

.

.

"Hmm hmm hmm~"

Di saat yang sama, Kyungsoo sedang membuat pai apel untuk para kurcaci saat mereka pulang.

"Mereka pasti akan menyukai pai buatanku~"

Gerombolan binatang mengerubungi sosok Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik memasak melalui jendela.

Tiba-tiba.

Tok Tok!

Pintu depan diketuk.

"Ya..?" Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya, lalu mengintip dari balik jendela siapa yang datang. Kyungsoo telah diberi pesan agar jangan membukakan pintu untuk orang asing oleh para kurcaci.

"Siapa di sana?"

"Aku cuma seorang nenek tua yang menjual apel.."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan apel banyak-banyak, terima kasih." jawab Kyungsoo dari dalam.

"Tapi apel-apel ini sangat indah dan sangat enak!"

"Aku tidak seharusnya membukakan pintu untuk siapapun."

"Itu bagus! Anak baik! Jika kau berjanji tidak akan membukakan pintu untuk orang asing, tentu kau tidak akan bisa membeli. Kau benar-benar anak baik!" ujar nenek Baekhyun(?).

"Dan sebagai hadiah untuk anak baik, aku akan memberimu satu apel gratis!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo membuka pintunya sedikit untuk dapat mengambil apel gratis itu.

"Nah! Enak, bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengigit kecil apel tersebut, dan di saat yang bersamaan ia terjatuh ke tanah. Apel beracun itu telah mengambil jiwanya. Kyungsoo terkulai kaku.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Baekhyun tertawa jahat dengan puas melihat tubuh dingin Kyungsoo.

"Putri!" tiba-tiba Luhan yang pulang paling duluan berteriak panik.

"Putri!" disusul oleh kurcaci yang lain. Luhan, Tao, Xiumin, dan Chen bergegas menghampiri tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Oh, sh*t!" Baekhyun bergegas melarikan diri.

Suho, Chanyeol, dan Sehun yang menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun langsung ikut mengejarnya.

JLEGAR. Hujan turun dengan derasnya.

Membuat jalanan menjadi licin.

"Hey, jangan lari!"

Baekhyun berlari kencang, dia tak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah sampai ke ujung tebing. Dikarenakan licin dan ada tiga kurcaci yang mengejarnya, dia menjadi panik.

SRET! Kakinya terpeleset, dan ia goyah. Kemudian terjatuh dari atas tebing. Dia sirna. /boongan kok Baekhyunnya baik-baik aja. doh jangan timpuk aku(?) ;-;/

Tiga kurcaci selaku saksi mata membuang napas mereka. Kemudian kembali ke tempat Kyungsoo.

.

"Putri, bangunlah.." Tao mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo yang telah dingin.

"Hiks.. Kami mohon, buka matamu putri.." Luhan terisak sambil menepuk pelan kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

Sia-sia, Kyungsoo tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

Akhirnya para kurcaci memutuskan untuk menaruh tubuh Kyungsoo beserta apel beracunnya ke dalam kotak kaca.

Setiap hari mereka bergantian menjaga kotak kaca tersebut. Berharap Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

Mereka menunggu.

.

Menunggu.

.

Hari demi hari.

.

Minggu demi minggu.

.

Bulan demi bulan.

.

Musim berganti musim.

Kyungsoo tak kunjung membuka matanya. Hanya terlihat wajah cantiknya yang sedang tertidur.

Hingga akhirnya pada suatu sore, para kurcaci menyadari bahwa ada seorang lelaki asing yang sedang menatap ke arah kotak kaca Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu kerap terlihat sedang berdiri mematung beberapa lama ke arah kotak kaca.

"Ada apa ya, tuan?" Chanyeol memberanikan diri menyapa lelaki tersebut.

"A-ah, tidak.. Aku hanya lihat-lihat.. Putri itu sungguh cantik, ya.." jawab sosok tersebut grogi.

"Ingin melihatnya dari dekat?" tawar Chanyeol.

Sosok lelaki itu terkejut, "Bolehkah?"

"Tentu. Silakan."

.

Lelaki itu mematung sesaat begitu menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

"Begitu indah.. Sosok yang sangat indah.." pujinya.

"Benar. Putri memang sangat indah.. Namun kami tak akan lagi bisa melihat senyum indahnya.."

"Mengapa?"

Para kurcaci menjelaskan kejadian secara detil kepada lelaki itu. Dari awal pertemuan mereka dengan Kyungsoo sampai Kyungsoo terbaring seperti ini.

"Ya, Tuhan.." lengkuh lelaki itu.

"Maaf tuan, kalau kami boleh tahu anda ini siapa sebenarnya?" tanya Suho.

"Oh, ya maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Kai, dari istana seberang. Aku datang untuk berburu, namun tak sengaja menemukan sosok putri ini.." jawab lelaki yang dideteksi bernama putih /eh/ Kai.

Kai nampak berpikir.

"Jika kalian mengizinkanku untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke istanaku, aku akan memanggil dokter terkenal untuk membangunkan dia dari tidurnya.." tawar Kai.

Para kurcaci nampak berpikir dan berunding.

"Sepertinya tak ada ruginya bila dicoba. Baiklah tuan, kau boleh membawa putri."

Air muka Kai menjadi ceria. "Terima kasih! Aku janji akan menyelamatkannya!"

Lalu Suho membuka penutup kotak agar Kai bisa membawa tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Dia sangat menawan.. Aku rasa aku ingin menciumnya.." ujar Kai begitu terpesona.

Dan..

Dia melakukannya.

Cup!

Kai mencium Kyungsoo.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, kedua mata Kyungsoo membuka.

Tentu hal ini membuat kaget Kai dan para kurcaci.

"Eung.." lenguh Kyungsoo.

Saat matanya terbuka sepenuhnya, sosok yang ia lihat adalah Kai.

Sebuah senyum terulas dari bibirnya.

Membuat Kai begitu terpesona.

"Putri! Kau akhirnya bangun!" Sehun langsung melompat ke dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Ternyata dengan sebuah ciuman cinta sejati dapat membangunkanmu!" Chanyeol ikut menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Putri!". "Putri!" kurcaci lainnya juga ikut mengerubungi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertawa manis(?). Begitu juga dengan Kai.

"Kau bilang ciuman cinta sejati? Apa ciuman dia yang telah membangunkanku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Semua kurcaci mengangguk semangat. "Ya, putri! Ciuman tuan Kai adalah ciuman cinta sejati!"

Kedua pipi Kai merona mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Kai. Kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Cinta sejatiku?" ujar Kyungsoo.

Kai benar-benar terpanah dibuatnya. Segera ia menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo, kemudian diciumnya.

"Cinta sejati. Menikahlah denganku, putri Kyungsoo." tawar Kai tudepoin(?).

"Yes. I'd like to marry you." surprisingly, Kyungsoo accepted his proposal. /hemeh tiba-tiba Inggris(?)/

Kai tersenyum, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kemudian mereka berpelukan. /teletabis/(?)

_Sejak saat itu, Snow White dibawa oleh sang pangeran tinggal bersama di istananya. Kemudian mereka menikah. _

_Walaupun sudah tinggal di istana, Snow White tetap sering mengunjungi para kurcaci._

_Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC XD

weksss jadinya dikit banget yaa maaf alurnya kecepetan :(

maaf juga jadinya aneh kesannya buru2 wkk

niatnya mau bikin 6 chapter, mudah2an semangat'-')9 wkk

semoga terhibur yaa hehe

makasih;*


	2. Cinderella

"Even miracles take time."  
ㅡCinderella, _Cinderella _(1950).

.

.

.

**Hime**

.

.

.

title: hime

Disc: God's. adapted from Disney Princesses stories that belong to Disney©.

Cast: EXO members

Genre: fantasy, friendship, romance, humor

Rated: Safe

Warning: YAOI. BL. shonen-ai. don't like don't read.

holahalo aku datang kembali~/?

makasih buat semuanya, aku seneng baca komentar2 kalian :"DD

oh iya, ini kan emang cerita 'princess' kalau red riding hood jatuhnya jadi 'heroine' '-' hehe

cerita aku masih banyaaaaak kekurangan, mohon dimaafkan n(_ _)n komentar kalian semua sangat membantu aku lhoo ;)) kkk~

yaudah aku persembahkan yang kedua/?

enjoy!

a/n: mereka semua aku buatin nama panggilan, bagi yang belum tahu silakan klik profilku, temukan judul 'cirebon, jeh!' chapter 2 wkwk/?

{...} ceritanya omongan para binatang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires, will come to you."  
ㅡTiana, _Princess and the Frog _(2009).

.

.

.

.

[prev]

_Sejak saat itu, Snow White dibawa oleh sang pangeran tinggal bersama di istananya. Kemudian mereka menikah. _

_Walaupun sudah tinggal di istana, Snow White tetap sering mengunjungi para kurcaci._

_Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya._

.

.

.

.

WUSH.

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah cantik milik seorang lelaki asal Cina. Membuatnya menggigil sebentar.

Clik.

Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"U-ugh.." berusaha membangunkan dirinya.

"Eh..? Di mana ini?" tanyanya bingung seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak pernah dicuci lagi semenjak Kai menjadi butek(?).

Ia menatap sekeliling.

"Kok gue di sini lagi..? Dan- eeeh udah nggak jadi kurcaci lagi, nih? Yaah gaasik!(?)" gerutunya saat melihat keadaan tubuhnya.

"Ng?" kedua bola matanya menangkap seseorang sedang molor nungging-nungging di atas poon(?).

"Sehunnie!"

Yak ketahuan deh..(?)

Iya bener, yang dari tadi 'ia' itu adalah Betty maksudnya Lulu Lili Lolo maksudnya Luhan.

"Astaganagatonggos!(?) Itu anak kok bisa nyangsang di atas puun QAQ?!" ujar Luhan.

"Groook ngikk(?)" –ceritanya suara Sehun lagi ngorok(?). /mpop diketekkin/

"Sehunnie! Buanguuunnn!" Luhan tereak-tereak dari bawah.

Percuma. Dikentutin juga Sehun nggak akan bangun(?). Yang ada dia yang bakal kentutin(?).

"Oh Sehun! Ireonnaaaaa!"

"ZzzzzZZZz."

"SEHUN! BUANGUNN!"

"ZZZZZZZZ."

Luhan gemes pengen nyubitin pipi saya /salah/.

Dia nggak bisa manjat.

Soalnya dia manly.

"Gue nggak ngerti maksud lo apa, mpop." –Luhan.(?)

(saya sendiri juga nggak n.n)(?)

Pas banget saat Luhan baru aja pengen nimpuk itu anak yang lagi mimpi di atas pohon, KaiSoo datang. /jrengjreng

"Oyy Luhan-hyung!" sapa Kyungsoo dari kejauhan.

"Kyungsoo-yaaa~~" Luhan menghampirinya dengan berlari _slow motion_.

"Luhan-hyuuuung~~" Kyungsoo balas ber-_slow motion_.

Muka Kai yang ngeliat itu dua manusia kaya gini = -_,- (ada upilnya(?))

"TERIMA KASIH YA TUHAN ENGKAU MEMPERTEMUKANKU DENGAN JODOHKU /eh/ DENGAN MEREKA." Luhan sujud syukur(?).

Kai langsung ngeliatin Luhan dengan tatapan lo-belom-ngasih-jatah-ke-Sehun-ya(?).

Abis itu Kai langsung dijejelin sonais sama empop.

"Lo kenapa dah, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo abis ngeliat Luhan ngemil sonais(?).

Nggak pake kata-kata, Luhan nunjuk-nunjuk ke atas pohon.

"Masya Allah! Itu orang?"(?)

"Ilernye ke mana-mana tuh!"(?)

Begitu reaksi KaiSoo saat melihat pemandangan Sehun molor.

"Ehem. Gue ngerti. Oke, Kai bangunin dia." titah Kyungsoo.

Kemudian Kai memberi hormat pada Kyungsoo(?). (jadi kaya babunya)

Kai mulai memanjat pohon layaknya sepaydermen. Bagi dia sih manjat pohon mah gampang, yang susah tuh manjat hatinya Kyungsoo /eaa.

"Gembel aja lo." sahut Kyungsoo. /eh orangnya denger aja/

"Hup!" Kai telah sampai di puncak pohon toge(?). Dan tanpa berperike-Sehun-an, Kai langsung menggelindingkan tubuh Sehun(?) nggak ding. Dia langsung membopong Sehun.

'Untung gue biasa ngangkut elpiji 12kg.' gumam Kai(?).

"Nih, pangeran molormu." sesampainya di bawah, Kai menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raga Sehun pada Luhan.

Sehun masih aja molor. Malah kayanya semakin nyenyak gara-gara digendong(?).

Luhan udah greget banget.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam muncul dari kepala Kai.

Kai membisikkan sesuatu pada Sehun, "Luhan-hyung lagi pake linjeri kaya Miranda Kerr!"

Mukjizat.

HUP! Sosok Oh Sehun langsung bangun.

"MANA MANA MANA? DI MANAAA?"

Maap pemirsa.

Cling. Mata elang Sehun menatap sosok Luhan.

CROTT(?) Darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya.

"NGEEH? SEHUNNIEE!" Luhan dan Kyungsoo berteriak histeris melihat adegan berdarah di hadapannya(?).

"NGAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kai tertawa guling-guling dengan nista.

"Gaya lo tontonan Miranda Kerr, gini aja udah ketipu! Huekekekekekek!(?)" Kai masih ngakak.

PIK. Telinga elang(?) /gak ada istilah gitu/ Sehun menangkap semua kata-kata Kai.

"Eh lo boongin gue ye? Butek edaannn kampret!" Sehun yang abis dielap-in ingus eh mimisannya sama Luhan langsung ngetekkin Kai.

"Buset ketek lo bau om-om!"

(-_-" ) = ekspresi KyungHan.

Kalau gini (/_-) sih kenjen ben(?).

.

.

Setelah puas dengan bau ketek masing-masing, SeKai menghentikan acara ketek-ketekkannya.

"Eish, bau asem! Jauh-jauh sana!" Kyungsoo menjauhi Kai sebanyak 5 meter(?).

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, hyung~" Kai mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo.

Luhan menyaksikan drama KaiSoo dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit digambarkan. Terkadang ia ikut tertawa bersama, terkadang ngetawain Kai, terkadang juga hanya diam membisu.

Dia teringat dengan mimpi aneh yang baru saja dia alami.

Snow White Kyungsoo dan pangerannya, Kai.

Entah mengapa, timbul rasa 'iri' di dalam diri Luhan. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi seorang putri cantik dan mendapatkan seorang pangeran tampan.

"Anu, maaf menginterupsi kalian.." Luhan membuka suaranya.

"Ne, hyung?"

"Eeeh.. Nggak jadi deh.."

Gimana sih neng Lu.

'Pengen banget nyeritain mimpi itu ke mereka.. Tapi malu.. Gimana kalau mereka malah ngetawain gue..? Huwaaa umiii :"('(?) pikir Luhan.

Plok. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan menyentuh pipi kiri Luhan. Rasanya dingin.

"Ngelamunin apa, hyung?" ternyata Sehun yang abis nyuci muka, noel-noel pipi Luhan.

"Eeeh, aniya.." ujar Luhan berbohong.

Sehun memilih menerima jawaban Luhan. Lalu ia duduk di samping Luhan.

"Sebenernya aku mau nanya sesuatu. Penting banget lho, ini." Sehun membuka suaranya.

KaiSooHan menyimak.

"Ini tuh sebenernya di ma-"

"WOY GIGI CHIBI! STOP! KAU MENCURI HATIKU EHH BUKAN, STOPPP GIMME BACK MY CREAM! BLABLA DAN BLABLA PRET PRET HOEKS(?)"

"LALALA YEYEYE DASAR BULE NGONDEK~"

"HUAKAKAKA! OPER KE GUE SINI!"

"Astaghfirullahaladzim(?)."

"Mereka siapa sih?"(?)

"Maneeee Kyungsuuuu?"

"TRALALALAAAA AKU SAYANG SEKALIII DORAEMOON~"

Suara-suara gaib itu memotong ucapan Sehun.

Pastinya sudah tertebak suara itu milik siapa.

Eh tunggu.

Satu dua tiga empat tujuh- KOK CUMA TUJUH?(?) QAQ

"Dor! Nyariin aku yaa?" seekor panda muncul di hadapan KaiSooHunHan.

/iya aku nyariin kamu :")/ (?)

"Eeeeh Taooo~" Kyungsoo langsung nyamperin Tao.

"Mamaaa~" Tao balik nyamperin Kyungsoo.

Manusia sisanya masih abstrak.

Bisa dilihat di sisi kiri anda ada amoeba couple lagi ngelempar-lempar krim muka punya si gigantisme yang sibuk ngejar-ngejar mereka. Yaudahlah ya, semangat.

Di sisi kanan anda ada sang orang kaya sedang berjampi-jampi agar hartanya berkurang. Saking kebanyakannya dan melimpah, dia jadi kerepotan. Di sebelahnya ada pemeran utama dalam film tersandung, Thomas.

"Kyungsoo!" tiba-tiba Xiumin melesat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Hyunggg!" Mereka berdua berpelukan layaknya Po dan Lala teletabis. /aww(?)

"Syukurlah kita udah kumpul semua." sahut Kris. Dia udah berhasil ngerebut krimnya dan menggantung amoeba couple di pohon cabe /nggak ding/.

"Ayo duduk dulu semuanya."

.

.

"Hyungdeul, boleh aku lanjut ucapanku?" Sehun membuka suara kembali.

"Ne, Sehun. Silakan."

"Jadi...

.

.

-INI KITA SEBENERNYA DI MANA?"

JEGERR.

Bener sih.

Emang nggak jelas gitu, kan.

PLOK. Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menepuknya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Boleh aku ngomong?" tawar Kyungsoo.

Kesepuluh-minus Kai-anak panti itu cengo.

"Kalian semua nggak inget gimana caranya kalian sampai ke sini?"

Kesepuluh anak panti menggeleng.

"Terakhir Tao inget Tao abis ngemil Hello Panda."

"Terakhir aku ingat lagi buang-buang duit ke jalanan."

"Terakhir aku inget lagi membersihkan lubang hidungku."

"Terakhir aku inget lagi menelusuri leher Baek."

"Terakhir gue abis digrepe-grepe sama dia nih!"(?) Baekhyun nunjuk-nunjuk sang tersangka.

"Aku siapa? Kalian siapa? Terakhir itu apa?"(?)

Berbagai macam jawaban.

Kyungsoo mukanya gini = O3O

"Terus abis itu?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Abis itu kayanya tiba-tiba aja pas melek udah ada di sini." ujar Sehun.

Di sini maksudnya di dalam hutan dekat perbatasan yang sudah disinggung di chapter awal.(?)

Jadi, keduabelas anak panti itu semuanya terdampar di sini, namun di suatu tempat berbeda di dalam hutan.

"Terus pas aku dan Chen baru jalan sedikit, rasanya badan kami terhempas." tambah Xiumin.

"Habis itu bangun-bangun masih di dalam hutan ini." lanjut Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo manggut-manggut. Nggak, dia nggak ngerti kok. Cuma enak aja manggut-manggut(?).

"Oh, iya. Kalian nggak mimpi aneh gitu..?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

DEG. Jantung Luhan berdegub.

"Mimpi? Mimpi apa?" tanya Chen.

Kyungsoo terlihat grogi.

"Ng.. Anuuu.. Mimpi.. Kalau aku dan Kai.."

"Kyungsoo jadi Snow White dan Kai pangerannya?" sahut Luhan tiba-tiba.

KaiSoo terkejut. "Eeeh? Hyung juga mimpi seperti itu?"

Luhan mengangguk semangat. "Iyaa! Tadi tuh aku mau cerita ke kalian, tapi malu hehehe."

"Snow White? Kyungsoo?"

"Kai? Pangeran?"

.

Satu.

.

Dua.

.

Ti-

"CIYEEEE! AHAKS EHEKS OHOKSS!"

Teriakan koor para member menggema sampai ke Indonesia(?).

"Kyungsoo, lo bener-bener jadi Snow White? KYAA!(?)" Xiumin histeris, kesenengan sendiri.

Kyungsoo malu dikit. "Ne, hyung! Kata-kata kita jadi kenyataan!" Kyungsoo nggak kalah histeris.

"Tapi. Kita nggak mimpi apa-apa kok. Ciyuz deh cumpah. Cuma ngerasa terhempas, abis itu bangun-bangun di tengah hutan.." sela Baekhyun.

KyungXiu diem dari acara histerisnya.

"Xiumin-hyung gimana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Xiumin mendengus pelan, "Gue juga nggak mimpi apa-apa, Kyung. Gue pengennnn bangetttt sebenernya ngeliat lo jadi Snow White :("

"Lhooo? Gue pikir lo juga mimpi, hyung.. Jadi yang mimpi cuma gue, Kai, sama Luhan-hyung?" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa Luhan-hyung juga mimpi ya.." Kai bertanya-tanya.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya kalau cuma gue dan Kyungie-hyung yang mimpi kan enak, berarti jodoh banget."

Apa bangettttt Kai :$ (?)

Kyungsoo merona dikit. Luhan memutar lehernya maksudnya bola matanya.

"Eeeh ceritain donggg mimpinyaa~" pinta Xiumin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis(?). "Oke dengerin ya."

.

.

.

Matahari telah pulang ke peraduannya. Siang berganti malam. Bintang-bintang dan bulan muncul menghiasi angkasa.

"Hmm.." Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput. Matanya fokus menatap langit bertaburan bintang.

"Asik ya.. Cerita Kyungsoo tadi asik.. Seru.." ujarnya.

Oh, ya, anak-anak panti itu masih bertahan di hutan ini. Karena setelah cerita Kyungsoo, tak ada yang berani mendekati perbatasan itu lagi. Nanti malah jadi Snow White lagi, ujar Kyungsoo. Mereka sedang memutar otak bagaimana caranya untuk pulang sekaligus bertahan hidup di sini. Beruntung di dekat sini ada Mall eh ada sebuah _cottage _yang sudah tak berpenghuni. Dalamnya cukup besar, dapat menampung mereka semua. Setidaknya mereka mendapatkan tempat bernaung sementara.

"Boleh aku bergabung?"

Luhan dikagetkan dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Tentu, Sehunnie."

Sehun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya menghadap langit.

"Hunnie, langitnya cantik." puji Luhan.

"Ne, hyung. Tapi tak bisa menandingi kecantikanmu."

Luhan merona. "Gembel."

Sehun terkekeh.

.

Cling.

.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah bintang yang bersinar.

"Hyung, sepertinya akan ada bintang jatuh! Buat permohonan!" ujar Sehun gembira.

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya. "Baiklah!"

.

Syuu(?). /ceritanya suara bintang jatuhnya lewat(?)/

.

'Semoga aku dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi seorang putri, seperti yang Kyungsoo rasakan!'

'Semoga Luhan-hyung dapat menjadi seorang putri seperti Kyungsoo-hyung!'

.

TRING.

.

Bintang jatuh itu bersinar semakin terang.

.

SYAAAT!

.

Lalu membuat pandangan Luhan dan Sehun memutih.

.

.

.

_Cinderella_

_._

_._

_._

_Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah sepasang suami istri saudagar yang kaya raya. Hidup mereka sempurna, dan akan bertambah sempurna dengan kehadiran seorang anak di tengah-tengah mereka. Bertahun-tahun mereka mendambakan seorang anak. Hingga pada suatu hari, sang istri mengandung. Namun, tubuh sang istri yang lemah membuatnya harus mati-matian menjaga janin dalam perutnya. Hari kelahiran tiba, sang janin selamat, namun sang suami harus rela kehilangan sang istri untuk selama-lamanya. _

_Beberapa tahun setelahnya, sang suami menikah kembali dengan seorang wanita yang sungguh angkuh. Dari pernikahan itu, mereka memiliki dua orang anak. Hidup sang suami sekali lagi sempurna._

_Takdir... Berkata lain. Sang suami pergi menyusul cinta sejatinya, sang istri pertama. Meninggalkan anak sulungnya bersama dengan sang ibu tiri beserta saudara-saudara tirinya._

_Sifat ibu tirinya yang angkuh, sombong, dan kejam menjadikan sang anak sulung sebagai pembantu. Namun, sang anak sulung tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh. Setiap hari ia mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah. Dia dianggap kotor dan berdebu layaknya cerobong asap. Karena demikian, dia dipanggil Cinderella._

.

.

"Hah?!"

Luhan membangkitkan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"A-apa itu tadi..?" otaknya sedang memproses sesuatu.

"Cinde..rella..?" ujarnya mengulang kembali akhir dari narasi di atas(?).

Ya, Luhan mendengar narasi itu sampai habis.

Dia bangkit dari atas kasurnya-yang entah mengapa dia tidur di atas kasur padahal sebelumnya di atas rumput-, kemudian bercermin sebentar.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"CICICUIT CUIT CUIT!". "WOOF WOOF!". "HIEEEEE!". "CIT CIT!"

Saat Luhan berteriak, terdengar suara-suara aneh itu.

"A..A..Aaaa?" Luhan masih _shock_.

{Ada apa? Ada apa?}. {Cinderelly, kau tidak apa-apa?}. {Cinderelly, Cinderelly!}

Gerombolan tikus secara tiba-tiba bermunculan di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan mematung sesaat.

.

.

"GYAAAA!"

(?)

{GYAA CINDERELLY, ADA APA?!}

Tikus-tikus itu ikut berteriak(?). Sebenarnya bagi orang lain suara tikus-tikus itu hanya terdengar sebagai 'Cit, Cit'. Namun tidak bagi Luhan, sang Cinderella. Cinderella memiliki kemampuan untuk berkomunikasi dengan hewan peliharaannya. /saya juga takjub dengan mukjizat Cinderella(?)/ Catat, HANYA hewan peliharaannya, bukan semua hewan.

Plok Plok! Luhan menampar pelan kedua pipinya.

'Tenang, Luhan.. Lo itu Cinderella, dia kan emang punya hewan peliharaan tikus!' gumamnya.

Seekor tikus mendekati Cinderella. {Kau baik-baik saja, Cinderelly?}

Luhan mengatur napasnya. "I-iya, aku baik-baik saja hehehe."

'Gawat, gawat.. Kayanya gue jadi Cinderella gara-gara bintang jatuh itu.. Masa sih permintaan gue langsung terkabul secepat ini ;A;' pikirnya lagi.

"CINDERELLA!" sebuah suara chetar membahana mengagetkan Luhan dari acara berpikirnya.

"Ecopot copot!"(?) Cinderellanya latah.(?)

"CINDERELLA!" Kembali, suara chetar itu terdengar.

"Iya, iya, aku datang..!" Luhan bergegas menghampiri suara itu.

Sebelum-

BRAK! Pintu kamarnya telah dibanting oleh seseorang.

"Kau punya telinga tidak?! Cepat turun dan buatkan kami sarapan!"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya-

"BAEKHYUN?!"

JEDORRR.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun.

/maafkan aku/(?)

"Kenapa? Ekspresimu seperti melihat setan saja. Cepat turun, sekarang!"

BLAM. Pintu kamar dibanting kembali oleh Baekhyun-eh ibu tiri.

Luhan masih cengo. Dia bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa.

Cuil Cuil(?). Seekor tikus menyolek kakinya.

{Kalau Cinderelly tidak bergegas, nenek sihir itu akan marah-marah, lho.}

"CINDERELLA!" lagi-lagi Baekhyun-si nenek sihir(?)-berkoar-koar

"Eeh, iya iya! I'm coming!"

Abis itu Luhan lari-lari kebelet kencing(?).

.

.

.

.

_Cinderella menjalani hidupnya dengan sungguh berat. Membuatkan makanan, menyuci, menyapu, beres-beres rumah, pergi belanja, bahkan membetulkan genteng(?) /lupakan/ harus dilakukannya. Belum lagi dengan perintah macam-macam dari ibu tiri serta saudara-saudara tirinya._

"Cinderella, jangan jemur tongkat gue!"(?) ujar saudara tirinya yang pertama, Tao.(?)

"Cinderella, jangan lupa ganti elpiji 12kg!"(?) ujar saudara tiri satunya, Kyungsoo.(?)

Awalnya, Luhan pengen ngakak liat trio antagonis Baekhyun-Tao-Kyungsoo, tapi dia inget harus menahan hawa nafsunya(?).

"Baiklah." jawab Luhan.

"Cinderella, cepat pel seluruh lantai!" titah sang ibu, Baekhyun yang tidak berperike-Cinderella-an. Pasalnya, rumah mereka segede gaban(?). Kesian Luhan harus ngepel, pake tangan pula(?).

Luhan membuang napasnya berat, "Iya, ibu."

.

Meanwhile.

.

_Di sebuah istana yang megah, tinggalah seorang raja dan putranya yang sangat tampan. Sang ratu telah tiada. Sang anak yang ingin menjadi ksatria yang gagah berani, pergi berkelana meninggalkan sang ayah sendirian di istana yang besar itu. Untungnya, raja ditemani dengan seorang adipati yang sangat setia kepadanya._

_Bertahun-tahun kemudian tepatnya hari ini, istana mendapatkan kabar bahwa sang anak yang notabene adalah seorang pangeran pewaris tahta akan pulang ke istana. Sontak, hal ini membuat senang sang raja._

.

Tok Tok!

Pintu kamar Suho-sang raja diketuk oleh Chanyeol-sang adipati yang sedang membawa pesan.

SIING. Tak ada jawaban.

Tok Tok! Pintu kembali diketuk.

"Yang Mulia?"

Krieet. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar raja.

"Grook. ZZzzzZ."

Suho masih ngorok.

"Buset itu raja masih aja ngebo. Udeh jam 12 siang padahal!"(?) ujar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bergerak mendekati Suho yang masih ngorok.

"Yang Mulia?" Chanyeol mengguncangkan tubuh Suho.

"Argh jangan ganggu!" Suho menghempaskan lengan Chanyeol, lalu kembali ngorok(?).

"Yang Mulia, anda harus bangun sekarang."

"Aaah berisik!"

"Yang Mulia, pangeran akan pulang."

SRUK! Suho langsung bangun(?).

"Benarkah? Anakku akan pulang?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu memperlihatkan sebuah telegram.

"Baru saja datang tadi- ah!" Suho langsung merebut telegram itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

Satu.

Dua.

Empat(?).

"ANAKKU AKAN PULANG!"

Teriakan Suho menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru kota(?).

"DIA PULANG! DIA PULANG! YEYEYE LALALA~" Suho menari-nari di atas kasur(?).

"Y-ya, Yang Mulia.. Syukurlah.."

SRAT! Suho menatap tajam ke arah Chanyeol. "Apa kau bilang? INI FANTASTIS! SUATU KEAJAIBAN!"(?)

HUP! Suho melompat dari atas ranjangnya, lalu berlari ke arah lukisan raksasa anaknya yang terpampang di dalam kamarnya.

"Anakku, akan kembali.. Kau tak tahu betapa senangnya hatiku!" ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus lukisan tersebut.(?)

Chanyeol tertawa renyah.

"Berapa umur anakku?!" tiba-tiba Suho bertanya-tanya.

"Em.. Sekitar 19 tahun?"

Suho langsung menarik kerah baju Chanyeol. "ANAKKU SUDAH 19 TAHUN! SUDAH SEPANTASNYA DIA MENIKAH!"

Lalu ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Ehek! I-iya, Yang Mulia!" ujar Chanyeol yang sedikit tercekik(?).

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat menginginkan seorang anak kecil yang akan memeriahkan istana yang sepi ini.. Aku ingin sekali mendengar langkah kecil dari kaki kecil seorang anak kecil.. Aku ingin sekali menggendong cucu sebelum aku meninggalkan dunia ini.." ujar Suho sambil melepaskan cekikannya pada Chanyeol(?).

"Dan kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?!" Suho menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol dengan semangat.

"A-apa itu, Yang Mulia..?"

"Anakku harus secepatnya menikah dan punya anak! Kita buat pesta penyambutannya! Undang seluruh putri-putri di negeri ini! Mengerti?!" lanjut Suho lebih semangat.

"Di-dimengerti, Yang Mulia!"

.

.

.

"Dududidam~ dudidam~ lalala~"

Sosok Luhan terlihat sedang mengepel lantai dengan ceria(?). Dia bahkan menyenandungkan lagu growl(?).

Pekerjaannya hampir selesai.

Tok Tok. Ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Iya, sebentar." Luhan membuka pintu.

"Ada undangan dari kerajaan." ujar seorang pesuruh kerajaan(?).

Luhan mengambil sebuah surat dari pesuruh(?) itu, lalu bergegas ke lantai atas untuk memberikannya pada sang ibu tiri.

Sementara itu di lantai atas.

"LA LA LA LA LAAA~". "FUU FUU FUU FUUUT~"(?)

"Ayo anak-anak, lebih kencang lagi!"

Trio antagonis sedang mengadakan konser(?).

Tao, sebagai penyanyi(?). Kyungsoo, bermain flute. Sementara Baekhyun bermain piano.

"LA LA LA LAA OEKS(?)"

"FUU FUU FUUT." NGEK NGEK PLETUK(?) Flute yang sedang dimainkan oleh Kyungsoo tak sengaja menyundul(?) dagu Tao.

"Eh, kau sengaja, ya?!" omel Tao pada Kyungsoo. "Apaan, sih?! Nggak sengaja tahu!"

"Anak-anak, diam! Ingat, pengendalian diri!"

Tok Tok.

BRENG! Baekhyun menggebrak pianonya(?). "SIAPA?!"

Cklek. Sosok Luhan muncul mengganggu konser mereka.

"Anu, ada surat dari kerajaan."

CLIK. Mendengar kata kerajaan, Tao dan Kyungsoo langsung berebutan mengambil surat itu dari tangan Luhan.

"Well, well." Baekhyun bergegas merebut surat itu dari tangan anak-anaknya.

Baekhyun membuka surat tersebut. "Wah, dengar anak-anak! Istana mengadakan acara pesta dansa bagi seluruh putri di negeri ini untuk ajang cari jodoh(?) bagi sang pangeran! Sang pangeran akan pulang!"

"HYAA~ benarkah itu? Aku harus ikut!" ujar Tao. "Iya, ibu!" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga boleh ikut kan, ibu? Aku juga bagian dari keluarga ini. Lagipula di situ tertulis seluruh putri, berarti aku juga termasuk, bukan?" ujar Luhan tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Hah? Gembel kaya kamu mana bisa ikutan!" protes Tao. "Iya! Benar kan, ibu?" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Well. Apa yang dikatakan Cinderella benar. Kau bisa ikut pesta dansa malam ini jika kau memiliki pakaian yang layak dan pekerjaanmu sudah selesai~" ujar Baekhyun.

Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung sumringah.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya! Aku berjanji! Oh, terima kasih ibu!" pekiknya gembira lalu bergegas melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Setelah Cinderella menghilang, Tao dan Kyungsoo langsung ngomel-ngomel.

"Ibu! Kenapa ibu mengizinkannya?!". "Ibu tahu apa yang ibu katakan, kan?!"

"Wow, tenang anak-anak. Aku sudah bilang 'jika' dia bisa~"

Kedua anak itu menyeringai. "Oh, ibu benar. 'Jika'~"

.

.

Luhan yang telah menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya, kembali ke dalam kamarnya yang berada paling atas dalam rumahnya.

"Kalian tahu? Aku diizinkan ikut pesta dansa malam ini! Oh, senangnya hatiku~" ujar Luhan ceria.

{Itu bagus, Cinderelly!}. {Tapi, apa kau punya pakaian untuk pesta?} tanya salah satu tikus betina.

"Tenang saja, aku punya gaun warisan ibuku!" Luhan membuka lemarinya, dan memperlihatkan sebuah gaun cantik.

Seluruh tikus menatap gaun tersebut.

"Aku hanya perlu memodifikasinya sedikit, agar tidak ketinggalan zaman." lanjut Luhan.

Yup, gaun milik ibunya sudah tentu jadoel, bukan? (?)

"Coba kita lihat.. Aku akan memotong lengan bajunya, lalu memberi pita di sini, dan-"

"CINDERELLA!"

O-ow.

Luhan terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil-panggil oleh sang ibu.

"Butuh apa lagi mereka..? Aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku.."

"CINDERELLA!"

Luhan mendengus. "Hh.. Baiklah baiklah.. Aku datang!"

Luhan bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian bergegas turun.

Tikus-tikus yang melihatnya, mulai bermusyawarah(?).

{Kasihan sekali, Cinderelly..}

{Apa-apa, Cinderelly, Cinderelly, Cinderelly!}

{Cinderelly, cuci baju!}

{Cinderelly, sapu lantai!}

{Cinderelly, ini! Cinderelly, itu!}

Para tikus meniru perintah-perintah trio antagonis kepada Luhan.

{Kalau mereka menyuruh terus, Cinderelly tak akan sempat membetulkan gaunnya..}

Salah satu tikus betina nampak berpikir.

{Aha! Ayo kita bantu Cinderelly menyelesaikan gaunnya!}

Tikus sisanya melotot.

{Kita? Apa kita bisa..?}

{Tentu kita bisa! Kita akan mengejutkan Cinderelly! Ayo semuanya, kerja!}

Tikus-tikus mulai bergerak ke sana ke mari. Tikus betina mengurus urusan jahit menjahit, sementara tikus jantan mengumpulkan bahan-bahan. Dua tikus jantan yang paling dekat dengan Luhan melihat dua saudara tiri Luhan sedang melempar-lempar pakaiannya pada Luhan untuk dibuang. Melihat kesempatan yang ada, mereka memungut kalung dan pita milik Tao dan Kyungsoo yang tercecer dari angkutan(?) Luhan.

{Kita bisa pakai ini untuk baju Cinderelly!}

Para tikus bekerja dengan sangat telaten, dibantu oleh burung-burung peliharaan Cinderella.

.

.

"Hhh.."

Luhan kembali ke kamarnya di saat hari sudah menjelang malam. Dia belum menyentuh gaunnya sama sekali. Sedangkan sebentar lagi jemputan dari istana akan datang.

"Aku tak akan bisa ikut pesta.." keluhnya.

Tiba-tiba.

Seekor tikus mencolek kakinya.

Krieet. Lemari Luhan terbuka.

Jreng! Luhan tercengang melihat sebuah gaun tergantung dengan indah.

{KEJUTAN!} ujar seluruh tikus beserta burung.

"W-wah.. Cantik sekali..!" Luhan segera mengambil gaun itu dan mengibas-ngibaskannya(?).

"Kalian yang membuatkannya untukku? Oh, terima kasih banyak!" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum tulus pada para tikus beserta burung.

{Ayo cepat pakai, Cinderelly! Sebentar lagi mereka datang!}

"Baiklah!"

.

Kletak Kletak Ckiiit(?).

Kereta kuda jemputan dari istana telah datang.

Baekhyun segera menginstruksikan anak-anaknya untuk turun. "Ayo anak-anak."

Sesaat sebelum mereka membuka pintu, Luhan turun dari atas.

"Tu-tunggu! Tunggu aku..!"

O_O mata mereka tercengang melihat penampilan Luhan yang.. sungguh cantik.

"Lihat, lihat! Gaun yang cantik, bukan?" Luhan berlari-lari kecil dengan ceria.

"I-ibu! Ibu! Bagaimana ini?!" pekik kedua anaknya dengan horor. Pasalnya, Luhan sangat cantik.

"Tenang!" Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan.

"Wah wah, lihatlah~ kau sungguh cantik, Cinderella."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar pujian Baekhyun.

"Oh, bukankah tak boleh menjadi cantik dengan cara mengambil barang milik orang lain? Kalung yang cantik~" lanjut Baekhyun sambil menyentuh kalung yang sedang dipakai Luhan.

"Huh, tidak cantik- AH..!" Tao terkejut saat menatap kalung yang dipakai Luhan.

CTAS! "Itu kalungku!" Tao menarik kuat kalung dari leher Luhan.

"Hei, dan itu pitaku!" Kyungsoo menarik pita yang dipakai Luhan.

BREK BREK!

"Dan itu kainku!"

SRET!

"Itu atasanku!"

"Dan itu milikku!"

"Itu punyaku!"

"Milikku!"

"Milikku!"

"Anak-anak! Sudah cukup~" Baekhyun menghentikan kedua anaknya dari aktivitas merobek-robek gaun Luhan.

"Hmh!" kedua anak itu berjalan angkuh meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang dalam keadaan mengenaskan(?).

"Selamat malam, Cinderella." Baekhyun menyeringai lalu menutup pintu.

BLAM. Pintu tertutup.

Meninggalkan Luhan sendirian dengan pakaiannya yang sudah tersobek-sobek dan tercecer.

"... U-uh..!"

Luhan yang menahan tangisnya, berlarian ke taman belakang rumahnya.

Para tikus yang melihatnya, tak sanggup untuk tak menangis.

Luhan berhenti berlari, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas sebuah bangku.

"Hiks hiks.. Uhuks.." Luhan terisak hebat. Dia tak mampu lagi menahan tangisannya.

Perlahan, para hewan mengerubungi dirinya. Ikut bersedih bersamanya.

"A-aku.. Aku menyedihkan.. Aku tak tahu lagi harus bertumpu pada siapa.. Hiks.. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi.."

Di tengah isakannya, terlihat cahaya-cahaya menyelimuti tubuh Luhan.

Ting Ting(?). Cahaya itu berkumpul jadi satu, dan-

CLING!

-berubah menjadi seorang ibu peri!

"Aku telah kehilangan semuanya.."

Sosok ibu peri itu mengusap-usap kepala Luhan dengan sayang, seakan sedang menenangkan dirinya.

"Ssh, jangan bicara seperti itu anakku."

"Eoh..?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar ada seseorang yang berbicara.

'ICINQ?' –inner Luhan. Maksudnya, Yixing.

Lay-sang ibu peri-tersenyum manis kepada Luhan.

"Lihat, lihat aku akan membawamu pergi ke pesta. Kau tak usah menangis, oke? Biar aku ambil tongkat sihirku dulu." ujar Lay tudepoin(?).

Lay merogoh-rogoh semua kantong yang ia punya, namun tak menemukan tongkat sihirnya.

"Hmm.. Di mana aku meletakkannya, ya..?" Lay mengintip ke kolong bangku(?), bahkan melompat-lompat(?).

"O-oh, iya.. Di sini~" Lay menggambarkan sebuah tongkat dari jarinya, dan ajaibnya tongkat itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Wah.." Luhan cengo melihatnya.

"Sekarang kita lihat.. Yang kau butuhkan untuk pergi ke pesta adalah sebuah.."

Luhan dengan sengaja memperlihatkan gaunnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk gaun lagi.

"ㅡlabu!" lanjut Lay sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah labu.

"La-labu..?"

"Benar sayangku." Lay mengetuk-ngetuk tongkat sihirnya agar berfungsi.

"_Bibbidi bobbidi boo_!"

Ajaib, labu tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah kereta kencana yang sungguh indah.

"Waah.. Indah sekali.." Luhan tercengang melihat kereta kencana yang dia anggap paling indah sekarang.

"Lalu untuk menarik sebuah kereta kita memerlukan.."

Major, kuda peliharaan Luhan sudah dengan pedenya akan dipilih untuk menarik kereta.

"ㅡtikus!"

"Hiee?" Major tersentak.

"_Bibbidi bobbidi boo_!" Lay menyihir keempat tikus peliharaan Luhan menjadi kuda putih.

Luhan hanya tercengang melihatnya.

"Dan.. Oh, kau akan menjadi kusir! _Bibbidi bobbidi boo_!" Lay menyihir Major menjadi seorang kusir.

"Dan sentuhan terakhir.."

Luhan kembali tersenyum pada Lay, mengira bahwa Lay akan memperbaiki gaunnya.

"Kau! Kau akan menjadi pembuka pintu! _Bibbidi bobbidi boo_!" Lay kembali menyihir Bruno, anjing milik Luhan menjadi seorang pembuka pintu.

"Nah, ayo sayangku cepatlah nanti kau terlam- AAAH! Kau tidak bisa pergi dengan penampilan seperti itu..!" pekik Lay histeris yang akhirnya menyadari penampilan Luhan.

"Coba coba, ukuranmu.. Lebar pinggangmu.. Hmm.. Ini akan jadi baju yang indah!" ujar Lay sambil mengukur-ukur tubuh Luhan.

"_Bibbidi bobbidi boo_!"

Trerereng(?).

Gaun Luhan menjadi sangat sangat sangat indah.

"W-waaah..! Ini adalah gaun terindah yang pernah aku lihat!" puji Luhan sambil mematut-matutkan dirinya di atas kolam untuk melihat pantulan dirinya.

"Dan, lihat! Sepatu kaca..!" ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan sepatu kacanya.

"Dengar sayangku, sihir ini hanya dapat bertahan sampai tengah malam. Tepat jam 12, lonceng terakhir berbunyi semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Kau harus pulang sebelum saat itu." titah Lay.

Luhan mengangguk, "Baiklah. Ini benar-benar lebih dari yang kuharapkan.. Terima kasih..! Terima kasih banyak..!" kemudian ia memeluk Lay.

"Kembali sayangku. Sekarang cepatlah bergegas!" Lay menuntun Luhan masuk ke dalam kereta kencana.

Cklek. Pintu kereta ditutup.

"HIEE!" mereka mulai berangkat.

"Bersenang-senanglah, anakku!" ujar Lay sambil melambaikan tongkatnya.

Luhan balas melambaikan sapu tangan padanya.

Dan BLES! Lay menghilang.

.

.

.

Teng. Teng.

Suasana istana sungguh ramai dipenuhi dengan berbagai putri dari seluruh pelosok yang menginginkan menjadi pendamping pangeran.

"Putri dari keluarga blablabla."

Suho, sedang menatap anaknya yang sedang memberi hormat satu per satu pada putri-putri yang datang menghampirinya.

Sesaat wajahnya ceria, namun tergantikan dengan wajah masam begitu melihat anaknya tak menunjukkan ketertarikan pada putri-putri itu.

"Putri dari keluarga anuanuanu."(?)

Sosok putri menghampiri sang pangeran, lalu sang pangeran hanya menundukkan kepalanya-memberi salam.

Suho yang melihatnya bosan.

"AAAH! Kenapa anakku-Sehun tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan sama sekali pada para putri itu?" Suho menghempaskan dirinya ke atas kursinya.

"Anda harus sabar, Yang Mulia. Mungkin pangeran sedang memilah-milah mana yang cocok untuknya." ujar Chanyeol yang setia berdiri di sebelah sang raja.

"Putri dari keluarga Tremaine, Anastasia dan Drizella."

Begitu nama mereka disebut, Kyungsoo dan Tao langsung berebutan menghampiri Sehun.

"Salam, Yang Mulia." ujar mereka bersamaan. Terkadang mereka mengedipkan matanya kepada Sehun.

"Hoam.." hanya itu reaksi Sehun(?).

Tiba-tiba mata elang Sehun menangkap keberadaan Luhan yang sedang berjalan memasuki ruangan.

Merasa tertarik, Sehun segera berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

Kembali ke tempat raja.

"Dan Yang Mulia, bila sang pangeran telah menemukan putri yang dirasa cocok, saya yakin pangeran akan bla bla bla." Chanyeol masih terus mengoceh.

"Hmpfftt.." Suho mendengus bosan.

"Tunggu dulu!" Suho segera merebut kacamata milik Chanyeol(?).

"Dan bla bla bla." Chanyeol terus mengoceh.

Suho melihat anaknya, Sehun sedang menghampiri seorang putri yang sungguh cantik. Diajaknya putri itu ke dalam lantai dansa.

"Bla bla bla-". "Hei, kau lihat!" Suho segera mengembalikan kacamata milik Chanyeol dan menyuruh Chanyeol melihat pemandangan HunHan(?).

"Wah? Akhirnya sang pangeran!"

Terlihat HunHan mulai berdansa.

"PIWIIT!" Suho bersiul, memerintahkan para musisi istana untuk mulai memainkan musik dansa. Lalu menyuruh untuk menyalakan lampu dansa.

Neng teneneng~(?). Musik mengayun, lampu juga sudah sesuai.

Sehun dan Luhan mulai menggerakkan badan mereka. Ke sana. Ke mari dengan lembut sesuai alunan musik.

"Aaah.. Sungguh menyenangkan.." ujar Suho sambil memperhatikan anaknya yang sedang berdansa.

"Aku ingin tidur sekarang. Beri tahu aku bila Sehun telah melamar putri itu~" lanjut Suho.

"Dan kau! Tak boleh ada yang menginterupsi mereka! Kalau tidak.." Suho meletakkan jarinya di leher, kemudian menggerakkannya seakan-akan leher Chanyeol akan dipacung bila dia gagal menjalankan perintah Suho.

"Di-dimengerti, Yang Mulia!"

.

Sehun dan Luhan larut dalam dansa mereka. Seakan tak peduli apa-apa lagi.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang melihat sosok Luhan bertanya-tanya sendiri. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya entah di mana.."

Baekhyun mengikuti HunHan yang pergi ke taman istana, melanjutkan dansa mereka.

SREK! "Tak ada yang boleh mengganggu pangeran." Chanyeol menutup tirai, menghalangi pandangan Baekhyun.

.

Di sisi lain, HunHan.

Mereka masih tenggelam dalam imajinasi masing-masing. Betapa indahnya sosok di hadapan mereka ini.

Sehun sangat mengagumi sosok Luhan di hadapannya. Begitu pun Luhan.

Setelah puas berdansa, Sehun mengajak Luhan untuk berkeliling istana. Selama itu, mereka saling memuji satu sama lain.

.

TENG!

Lonceng berbunyi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

"Oh, tidak!" pekik Luhan. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, hendak pergi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku harus pergi!"

"Tunggu! Kenapa secepat itu?" Sehun menahan tangan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi!" Luhan menepis tangan Sehun.

TENG!

Lonceng kembali berbunyi.

Drap Drap! Luhan menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

"Tunggu! Beritahu namamu!" Sehun mengejar Luhan.

TENG!

"Oh!"

Tanpa sengaja, salah satu sepatu kacanya tertinggal di atas tangga.

TENG!

Luhan tak sempat mengambilnya, dia meneruskan berlari.

TENG!

"Tunggu!" Sehun melihat sepatu kaca yang tertinggal, kemudian memungutnya.

"Ah, pangeran!" segera saja, Sehun dikelilingi oleh putri-putri sehingga menghalanginya mengejar Luhan.

TENG!

"Kejar dia!" Sehun memerintahkan Chanyeol untuk mengejar Luhan.

TENG!

"Tunggu, berhenti!" Chanyeol mengejar Luhan yang akhirnya berhasil naik ke dalam kereta kencana labu miliknya.

Ketepak Ketepak!(?) Kereta kencana Luhan melaju dengan sangat cepat. Mereka harus pulang ke rumah sebelum lonceng berhenti berbunyi.

TENG!

"Kejar kereta itu!" Chanyeol memerintahkan pasukannya mengejar kereta kencana Luhan.

Ketepak! Ketepak!

TENG!

Kereta kencana Luhan terus melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

TENG!

BLES!

Di tengah perjalanan, semuanya kembali seperti semula.

"Oh, cepat sembunyi!" Luhan segera menarik tikus-tikus beserta anjing dan kudanya menghindari jalanan yang akan dilewati oleh pasukan yang mengejarnya.

"Hosh.. Hosh.." lenguh Luhan saat mereka berhasil sembunyi.

Luhan mengambil napas panjang.

"Tadi itu benar-benar hebat.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Mendapat laporan bahwa pasukannya tak menemukan Luhan, Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. Dia takut dipacung(?) oleh Suho.

Dengan gemetar, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Suho.

Tok Tok.

"Ya-Yang mulia..?"

Ajaib, Suho langsung terbangun(?).

HUP!

"Ada apa? Apa anakku telah melamar dia? Kapan dia ingin pesta pernikahannya diadakan?! Oh, aku akan mengundang seluruh orang!"

Suho sudah kegirangan mengira Chanyeol akan membawakan pesan bahwa Sehun akan menikahi Luhan.

"A-anu.. I-itu.. Kami kehilangan putri itu.."

.

.

.

"APPUAAAAAA?!"

Jlegarrr.

SRING!(?) Suho mengambil sebuah pedang, kemudian diarahkan kepada Chanyeol(?). /ebuset(?)/

"APA KERJAMUUUUU?!"

SYAT! Suho mengayunkan pedang ke arah Chanyeol. Beruntung, Chanyeol dapat menghindarinya.

"A-a-ampun, Yang Mulia! Ini di luar perkiraan saya..!"

SYAT! Suho kembali mengayunkan pedangnya.

"KAU MENGHANCURKAN IMPIAN SEORANG AYAH!"

Chanyeol kembali berlari-larian menghindari sabetan Suho.

"Be-be-begini, Yang Mulia! Kami memang kehilangannya, namun dia meninggalkan sepatu kacanya-"

SYAT!

"AKU TAK BUTUH SEPATU KACAAA!"

Suho kembali menyerang seperti orang sarap(?).

"Mo-mohon dengarkan saya dulu, Yang Mulia! Kita dapat menemukan putri itu dengan sepatu kaca ini..! Pangeran tidak mau menikah dengan orang selain putri itu.. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa yang dapat memakai sepatu kaca ini adalah putri yang akan dinikahinya!"

TING! Suho terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah! Segera cari putri ituuuu!"

Suho menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol dengan pedangnya.

"Si-siap, Yang Mulia!"

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar Tao dan Kyungsoo digebrak oleh sang ibu.

"Cepat bangun!" Baekhyun membuka gorden, dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh anak-anaknya.

"Ugh.. Malas ah~"

"Kalian tahu? Pangeran telah memutuskan akan menikahi putri yang berdansa dengannya tadi malam." lanjut Baekhyun sambil mengguncang tubuh Tao.

"Ya sudah kalau memang begitu." ujar Kyungsoo sambil melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Dengar! Putri itu meninggalkan sepatu kacanya! Dan pangeran akan menikahi siapa saja yang dapat memakai sepatu kaca itu! Kesempatan kalian masih ada!"

HUP!

Tao dan Kyungsoo segera bangun dari tidurnya. "Benarkah, ibu?!"

"Benar! Cepat bereskan tubuh kalian, adipati akan datang sebentar lagi!"

PRANG!

Tiba-tiba sosok Luhan sudah ada di depan pintu. Ia menjatuhkan sarapan saudara-saudaranya.

Baekhyun yang melihatnya murka. "Cinderella! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah tersenyum. "Pangeran.."

"Huh, cepat cuci bajuku!" titah Tao. "Ini, bajuku juga!" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Ini juga!". "Ini juga!"

Mereka menumpuki Luhan dengan tumpukan baju. Sedangkan Luhan masih tersenyum. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada pangeran.

"Mereka akan datang.. Gawat, aku tak boleh berpenampilan seperti ini.." ujar Luhan. Kemudian ia menyerahkan tumpukan baju itu pada Tao(?).

"Hmm Hmm Hmm.. Syalala~ ini cinta.." Luhan bersenandung sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ibu!"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menuduh. Kemudian dia mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

.

Cklek.

Luhan sampai di kamarnya, kemudian ia menyisir rambutnya dengan rapi.

"Dududu~" sambil terus bersenandung, dia tak menyadari sosok ibu tiri sudah ada di depan pintu.

.

Klek.

.

Baekhyun mengambil kunci yang tersemat di lubang pintu kamar Luhan.

.

Blam! Ceklik!

.

Kemudian Baekhyun mengunci Luhan di dalam kamarnya.

"Oh, tidak!" pekik Luhan. Ia berlari, berusaha membuka pintunya.

Duk Duk! Luhan memukul-mukul pintunya.

"Bukakan pintunya, kumohon! Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku..! Kumohon, buka pintunya..!" pekik Luhan histeris.

Dari luar ruangan, Baekhyun menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Uh-oh.." Luhan menyenderkan dirinya di depan pintu. Dia lemas.

Dua ekor tikus, bernama Jaq dan Gus berinisiatif merebut kunci dari Baekhyun.

{Tenang saja, Cinderelly! Kami akan mengambil kunci itu!} ujar Jaq.

Mereka keluar dari celah pintu, lalu bergegas menyusul Baekhyun.

.

.

Tetereet~

"Yang Mulia Adipati telah datang." seorang panglima istana mempersilakan Chanyeol-sang adipati untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Tremaine.

Baekhyun segera menyambutnya.

"Selamat datang, Yang Mulia."

"Hm. Ya, ya."

Tetooot!

"Sebelumnya Yang Mulia akan membacakan maksud kedatangan Yang Mulia ke sini." lanjut seorang panglima.

"Baiklah. Kedatangan kami ke sini dalam rangka bla bla bla bla."

Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan seksama. Sesekali memeriksa kantong tempat kunci kamar Luhan berada. Dia tak tahu bahwa dua ekor tikus itu telah menyelinap ke dalam kantongnya dan mengambil kunci itu.

.

{Hosh, hosh! Kami dapat, Cinderelly!}

Dua ekor tikus itu kembali ke atas dengan membawa kunci.

Namun-

TLUK!

Mereka tertangkap di dalam mangkok milik kucing peliharaan Baekhyun, Lucifer.

"Oh, tidak! Lucifer, lepaskan mereka!" titah Luhan yang mengintip dari lubang kunci.

Percuma, Lucifer tidak akan patuh pada Cinderella. Dia sudah lama mengincar tikus-tikus Cinderella.

"Bruno.. Panggil Bruno!" pinta Cinderella pada dua ekor burung di kamarnya.

"Cuit cuit cuit!" dua ekor burung tersebut segera terbang ke arah Bruno berada.

"Cuiiit! Cicit cuit! Cicicicuitcuit!" mereka menarik-narik telinga Bruno agar mengikuti mereka ke lantai atas.

"Woof Woof!" gonggong Bruno yang merasa risih.

Major yang melihatnya merasa ada yang aneh. "HIIIEEE!" ia memekik pada Bruno agar mengikuti burung-burung tersebut.

.

"Lucifer, lepaskan!"

"Miaaaw! Nyaaw!" Lucifer sendiri sedang melawan para tikus yang menyerangnya dengan melamparkan piring padanya.

Lalu-

"GRRRR WOOF WOOF WOOF!" Bruno datang tepat pada waktunya.

"MIAAWWW!" Lucifer ketakutan saat Bruno menggonggong ke arahnya.

"WOOF! WOOF!" Bruno mengejar Lucifer, sampai akhirnya Lucifer terjatuh dari jendela.

"MEOONGGG!"

Tluk. Bruno melepaskan kurungan Jaq dan Gus.

{Cepat, Gus! Masukkan kunci ini!} titah Jaq.

KLIK!

.

.

"Lalu bla bla bla." Chanyeol masih saja mengoceh hingga dia tak sadar bahwa orang-orang sekelilingnya tertidur.

"Dan begitulah alasannya!" akhirnya Chanyeol selesai.

"Oh, bagus sekali. Akan kuperlihatkan anak-anakku, Anastasia! Drizella!"

Kyungsoo dan Tao keluar dari kamarnya.

Pertama, sepatu kaca itu dicoba kepada Kyungsoo.

"Oh, sepatuku! Di situ kau rupanya~" ujar Kyungsoo.

Saat ia mencobanya.

Sepatu itu terlalu kecil untuk kaki Kyungsoo.

"Aneh sekali! Tak mungkin kakiku membesar dalam semalam!"

Sang panglima memilih cuek, kemudian ia melepas sepatu itu dari kaki Kyungsoo dan memasangnya di kaki Tao.

Dan sekali lagi-

-sepatu itu terlalu kecil bagi Tao.

"Bodoh! Biar kupakai sendiri!" Tao berusaha memasukkan seluruh kakinya ke dalam sepatu kaca.

"Ugh..!"

"Sudah, sudah! Bukan kalian orangnya. Apa anda sudah tak punya anak lagi?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Anak-anakku hanya mereka-"

"Tunggu! Masih ada satu lagi..!"

Sosok Luhan muncul dari lantai atas. Dia segera menuruni tangga.

Chanyeol nampak sumringah. Ia mengambil sepatu kaca itu dari sang panglima, kemudian menghampiri Luhan.

Baekhyun tercengang.

Tak boleh terjadi.

Dengan sengaja, Baekhyun menyingkat kaki Chanyeol.

PRANG!

Chanyeol terjatuh, sepatu kaca yang dipegangnya pecah berkeping-keping.

"OH, TIDAK!" pekik Chanyeol.

Dia menatap penuh kesedihan ke arah pecahan sepatu kaca itu.

Luhan menghampirinya.

"Jangan bersedih, Yang Mulia." ujarnya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak sedih..? Sekarang satu-satunya petunjuk putri itu telah hancur..! Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan-"

"Aku punya pasangannya." Luhan memperlihatkan sebuah sepatu kaca pasangan sepatu kaca yang telah pecah itu kepada Chanyeol.

Seluruh orang di sana terkejut.

"Syukurlah syukurlah syukurlah!" ujar Chanyeol gembira.

Lalu Chanyeol memakaikan sepatu kaca pada Luhan, dan.. Sangat cocok!

.

.

.

_TENG! TENG!_

_Lonceng kembali berbunyi. Kali ini adalah lonceng pernikahan._

_Sang pangeran telah menemukan Cinderella. Cinderella segera dilamar oleh sang pangeran. _

_Cinderella membawa serta hewan peliharaannya hidup istana._

_Impian sang raja akhirnya terwujud._

_Cinderella terbebas dari siksaan ibu dan saudara tirinya._

_Dia bersama dengan pangeran telah berjanji untuk hidup semati._

_Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC XD

waaah jadinya lumayan panjang aku nggak sadar lho/? wkwk

kembali maaf bila kurang memuaskan n(_ _)n

semoga terhibur x3

makasih:*


	3. Sleeping Beauty

"If you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true."  
ㅡAurora, _Sleeping Beauty _(1959).

.

.

.

**Hime**

.

.

.

title: hime

Disc: God's. adapted from Disney Princesses stories that belong to Disney©.

Cast: EXO members

Genre: fantasy, friendship, romance, humor

Rated: Safe

Warning: YAOI. BL. shonen-ai. don't like don't read.

yuhuu akhirnya bisa ngetik lagi/? wkwk

maaf ya, niatnya mau hari kamis ngepublish, ternyata baru kesampean sekarang :/

yaudah aku persembahkan ch. 3!

enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"There are two great days in a person's life: the day we are born and the day we prove why we are born."  
ㅡMulan, _Mulan _(1998).

.

.

.

.

[prev]

_Dia bersama dengan pangeran telah berjanji untuk hidup semati._

_Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya._

.

.

.

.

DEG!

Clik. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Lalu tangan kanannya digunakan untuk mengucek-ngucek(?) baju eh matanya.

"Brrr! A-aku sudah kembali..?" tanya Luhan seraya meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri. Memastikan apakah ia memakai baju yang seharusnya ia pakai.

"Hyung."

Luhan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sehun.

Sehun nampak membangunkan dirinya dari posisi tiduran. "Tadi itu.. Apa ya, hyung?" Sehun bertanya seraya menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"Eh, apa.. Maksudmu..?" Sehun menatap ke arah Luhan. "Aku bermimpi–ah tidak, itu tidak terasa seperti mimpi. Pokoknya kau menjadi Cinderella dan aku.. Pangeranmu."

Luhan menganga. Itu berarti Sehun-nya mengalami kejadian aneh itu juga, sama sepertinya bukan?

'Kasusnya kok sama kaya KaiSoo, ya?' pikir Luhan.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan memasang tampang (sok) mikir, bertanya, "Kenapa, hyung? Ada yang salah?"

Luhan dengan cepat menggeleng kepalanya, "Ti-tidak! Aku hanya mencerna omonganmu."(?)

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Hebat, bukan? Kau menjadi Cinderella. Tahukah kau, hyung, kau terlihat begitu mempesona."

Blush!

Mukanya Luhan merah-merah kaya abis digamparin(?).

"Kita berdansa bersama. Melewati waktu bersama." lanjut Sehun.

Masih merona, Luhan akhirnya membuka suaranya, "Sebenarnya.. Aku juga bermimpi hal yang sama denganmu.."

Sehun terperanjat, "Jinjjayo?" ia mencengkram bahu Luhan.

"N-ne..." Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Tidakkah kau senang menjadi seorang putri, hyung?" tanyanya gembira. "Ah.. Iya, aku senang sekali!" jawab Luhan.

Sehun melepas cengkramannya, kemudian tersenyum ganteng ke arah Luhan. "Kalau aku begitu senang. Karena kau bisa menjadi seorang putri. Ditambah, akulah pangerannya!" ujarnya sambil tertawa puas(?).

Luhan balas tersenyum ganteng /ea gamau kalah/, "Ne, Hunnie! Aku amat sangat begitu senang sekali!" (melupakan EYD).

"KIJAAAANG KRRR KRRR KAU DI MANA NAAAK?"(?) teriakan Baekhyun yang tidak begitu membahana namun sanggup terdengar sampai Indonesia mengejutkan HunHan yang sedang asyik senyum-senyuman.

"Eh curut genteng! Enak aje manggil nama gue kaga pake embel-embel 'hyung'!" omel si kijang.

Si curut ketawa aja. "Ngahaha yemaap dah. Ngga penting gitu bahasnya, mending kalian balik deh ke _cottage_, makan malam udah siap tuh."

Denger kata makan malam, Sehun berhenti garuk-garuk pantat.

Kemudian mereka bergegas kembali. (oke lupakan kalimat sebelumnya)

.

.

.

"Ini enak banget!" puji Sehun saat ia menyeruput kuah makanannya.

"Ajigile! Kaga pake ajinomot* pan?" (?)

"Weeenaaaak!"

"This is the most delicious meal I've ever taste in my life! And blah blah blah."

"Gorengnya pake apa yaakkk."

"Pokok'e maknyuzzzZzzZ."

Segala macam cercaan eh makian eh salah lagi pujian mengalir dari bibir anak-anak panti itu. (mohon maap keselip pak Bondan dan bule bojonegoro).

Kyungsoo terlihat mesem-mesem. Tadi abis ngemut durian. Di sebelahnya ada Lay yang manyun-manyun. Oh, kenapa teteh Isinq manyun gitu? :(

"Sebenernya masakan malam ini gue yang buat. Soalnya tadi Lay-hyung kaya kecapekan gitu dia ketiduran. Ya udah gue lanjut aja masak sendiri, ngga tega gangguin Lay-hyung." jelas Kyungsoo.

"Kamu kecapekan?" Suho bertanya pada sang tersangka, Al-Gibran.

"Nggak kok, ciyuz deh enelan."

"Gausah munapek lo."

"Alesan mele."

"Ribut nyok!"

Maap itu ada tukang sol sepatu sama tukang susu murni nasiona* yang lagi ribut abis lomba balap genjot sepeda ternyata yang menang tukang tahu gejrot.

"Nggak, ge. Aku tuh tadi ngerasa ngantuk banget. Terus tiba-tiba ketiduran.. Aku nggak tahu kenapa. Aku sehat wal afiat!" Tejo membela diri.

"Mungkin dia terlalu banyak pikiran."

"Mungkin lupa bawa panci."

"Mungkin belum di-c_harge_."

"Mungkin belum diserpis."

Komen-komen kaya gitu mah gapapa. Lebih parah lagi kalo gini, "MUNGKIN SELAMA INI LAY ATAU YIXING ALIAS TEJO ALIAS AL-GIBRAN ALIAS THOMAS HANYALAH KHAYALAN KITA SEMATA!"

Oke, nggak kok.

Suho mengelus kepala Lay dengan sayang, "Hari ini memang berat.. Mungkin aja kamu kecapekan. Abis ini istirahat ya, Xing?"

Lay yang tadinya semangat 45, jadi lemes(?). Seakan terhipnotis oleh duit Suho eeh maksudnya oleh senyum Suho. (ati-ati teh Isinq nanti ketauan donggg(?))

"Iya deh, ge." ujarnya tersenyum. Suho ikut tersenyum. Kris ngupil. Sehun ikut mengupil. Saya ikut ngupil bareng.

"Tapi temenin, ge."

Satu.

.

Dua.

.

Lima.

.

"CIYEEE AHAYYYY IHIYYYY UHUYYYYY BOBOK BALENG CINIIII UHUUUUUY!"

Suasana langsung rame kaya pasar rumput.

Suho sudah tahu cara ampuh menghadapi situasi ini.

Srek. CRING! CRING!

Ia menebarkan gopekan(?).

"Mayan buat kerokan."

"Mayan dapet permen."

"Gopek-gopek dikumpul lama-lama jadi bukit gopekan."

"GOPEK GUEE!"

"ITU PUNYA GUEEE!"

Sikut kanan sikut kiri. Mereka sibuk mengumpulkan gopekan sementara SuLay sudah menghilang.

Taktik yang sungguh cerdas. :")

"Eh, mereka ilang noh!" Baekhyun membuka suara setelah berhasil mendapatkan seributigaratusduapuluhtiga gopekan(?).

"Yaah lu sih! Segala ambil gopekan, dollar yang gue kasih kemaren mana emang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menuduh(?).

"Dollar sih dollar, dollar monopoli!" Baekhyun ngejejelin Chanyeol pake lemper.(?)

"Sian lo, Baek." Kris mengomentar dengan segenap jiwa dan raga serta upil yang ia punya.

"Ngahahaha! Kalau kaya gini sih gue ngerti kenapa Baekhyunnie jadi antagonis terus." (?)

Siapa tuh yang ngomong.

"Saya." Luhan mengangkat keteknya.

Cling!

Mata mendayu-dayu Baekhyun mendelik tumpul. Seakan-akan berkata 'maksud loeee'.

Luhan, mengerti maksud mata tumpul Baekhyun menjawab, "Iya, Baek. Waktu si Kyungsoo lo jadi emak tirinye. Waktu gue juga lo jadi emak tiri Cinderella."

Anak-anak panti melongo.

Chanyeol mengangkat kakinya. Soalnya kalo tangan udah _mainstream_, dia kan _anti-mainstream_.

"Ya, Chan? Mau nanya?" tanya Luhan. "Nggak. Gue nginjek kakinya Baek tadi."

Fyuuuu~

Angin melintas dengan nista.

Sehun lagi nyalain kipas angin.

"Gerah." jawabnya.

owo = muka anak-anak panti.

"'Waktu gue juga' itu maksudnya apa, hyung?" giliran Kai yang nanya. Tumben bener ini anak.

Luhan nepok jidat...nya Kris. "Oh iya lupa! Gue belum cerita yaa~"

Luhan melihat anak-anak panti menggelengkan kepalanya. Termasuk Chen yang ikut goyang-goyangin pantatnya.

"Jadi gini.."

.

.

"Gwaenchana, ge. Aku nggak apa-apa kok." ujar Lay pada Suho setelah Suho membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

"Yaudah gapapa. Aku kan udah janji mau di sini aja nemenin kamu hehe." jawab Suho pake hehe(?).

Lay merona dikit.

"Ah, gomawo ge-"

"APAAAHHHH?!"

Jedarr.

Teriakan 20 oktaf sampe ke Jayapura-nya Baekhyun merusak momen SuLay.

"Gue jadi ibu tiri lagi? Segitu antagonisnya kah muka guee T_T"

SuLay dapat mendengar suara mereka dari dalam sini.

"Ngehahahaha! Kaga tau, pokoknya di mimpi gue gitu!"

"Kejamnya dunia T_T gue kan imut baik hati tidak sombong rajin menabung gini T_T"

"Ntar kita bikin pelem judulnya 'Dendam Nyi Curut' wekakakaka!"

"Eh catokan! Diem aja lu!"

"WEHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

-_- = ekspresi SuLay.

-_.- = ekspresi kameramen-nya(?).

"Rame amat ya." Suho komentar dikit. "Hooh. Kayanya seru." sahut Lay.

"Biar seseru apapun masih lebih seru berduaan sama kamu."

"Eih gembel aja lo kloning Siwon."

Suho ketawa aja dibilang gitu. Untung dia gak bilang "Eh lo gombal aja badan tuh tinggiin!".

Inget sesuatu, Lay ngomong bentar ke Siwon eh Suho. "Ge, kayanya tadi aku denger si Baek ngomong sesuatu tentang ibu tiri gitu ya?"

Suho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kayanya sih. Emangnya kenapa?"

"Nggak. Itu aku pas ketiduran tadi aku juga mimpi si Baek jadi emak-emak tiri. Ngahaha!"(?) ujar Lay.

"Berarti kamu mimpi yang sama ya kaya Luhan-hyung? Tadi juga Luhan-hyung mimpi yang sama kaya Kyungsoo. Kayanya ada apa-apanya nih di sini." Suho mulai belagak detektif.

Setelahnya, Lay terlihat sudah keliyep-keliyep(?).

"Ah iya kali. Ge, mataku udah 5 watt nih. Pake rumus apa ya(?)" ujar Lay mengalihkan topik sambil merem melek.

"Rumus G + T + A = Saya, eeh ya kamu tidur gih, Xing~" Suho hampir aja keceplosan. Padahal rumus itu hanya diketahui oleh kaum dhuafa(?).

"Itu apaan dah."

"Udah, tidur."

"Kaga mau, itu apaan dulu."

"Molor gih."

"Itu apaan."

"Tidurlahh."

"Apaan itu."

"Iya Iya! Ganteng + Tajir + Artis = Saya. Noh."

Lep!

Ajaib, secara tiba-tiba Lay terlelap.

Suho cengo melihatnya. Namun entah mengapa, ia sendiri merasa amat ngantuk.

"Hoam~ _good night, sweety Xing_." Suho mengecup perlahan dahi Lay kemudian pergi menyusulnya ke pulau springbed. (karena kapuk udah jadoel)

.

.

.

_Sleeping Beauty_

_._

_._

_._

_Di sebuah negeri yang jauh jauh jauh amat jauh, dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang raja dan ratu yang tinggal di sebuah istana megah. Bertahun-tahun mereka mengharapkan kehadiran seorang anak. Sampai akhirnya keinginan mereka terwujud. Lahirlah seorang bayi yang dinamakan Aurora. Mereka menamakan 'Aurora' agar anak mereka kelak hidup dengan kilau kemilau(?) hidup dengan bahagia dan indah layaknya sebuah aurora._

_Sang raja amat bahagia akan kelahiran putri kecilnya. Oleh sebab itu, ia mengadakan sebuah pesta untuk merayakan kelahiran putri kecilnya. Pesta itu mengundang semua kalangan dari seluruh negeri._

.

.

.

.

"Tidak, tidak! Bukan seperti itu!"

Lirik.

"Itu perhatikan! Lampunya miring!"

Lari.

"Astaga! Aku menginjak kuenya!"

Lompat.

"Bawakan lagi kue yang baru!"

Jalan di tempat.

"_God, this have to be perfect!_"

"Ya-Yang Mulia.." seorang dayang membuka suaranya yang terdengar lirih.

"Hm? Ups! Maaf aku menginjak wajahmu!"(?) ujar sosok yang dipanggil 'Yang Mulia' tersebut.

PREK! Dayang tersebut ambruk(?).

Seorang yang nampak seperti ratu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_My my.. Here, let me help you._" kemudian sosok ratu itu membantu dayang itu berdiri.

"A-ah, tak perlu repot, Yang Mulia.. Te-terima kasih..!". "Tak perlu seformal itu."

Setelahnya, ia mendekati sosok yang sedari tadi heboh mondar-mandir.

"Oh, tidak! Lihat debu ini-"

"_Stop it there, your majesty._" ia menepuk pundak seseorang yang rempong(?) itu.

"Ah.."

Ia tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau sangat bersemangat, namun bisakah kau tenang? Aku yakin mereka semua juga menginginkan yang terbaik, jadi mereka pasti akan bekerja dengan baik dan semangat sepertimu juga. Percayakan semuanya pada mereka."

Sosok di depannya melunak, "Baiklah.. Aku akan tenang. Namun jika ada yang main-main–"

"Kris! Ayolah, tenang! Duduk di kursimu!" ia menjambret(?) tubuh sosok yang dipanggil Kris dan menghempaskannya ke atas kursi kekuasaannya.

"Nah, diamlah rajaku." kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan sang raja Kris.

"Pfft. Seharusnya Tao tak kubiarkan belajar bela diri." gumam Kris.

.

.

"Lalu kita punya beberapa anggur di sini. Dan–"

"Berapa lama lagi aku akan duduk di sini?" protes sang raja–Kris pada ratunya–Tao yang sedang sibuk mengecek segala sesuatunya.

Tao terkekeh melihat ekspresi raja di hatinya(?). "Kupikir sampai putri kecil kita menikah."

Kris terbelalak, "WHAT?!"

Tao melempar sebuah baki(?) ke arah Kris. "_Just kidding, my lord~_"

Jreng.

Sadar tak ada pergerakan, Tao kembali menoleh ke arah Kris. "_Oh my God, _kenapa cengo gitu? Sini, pestanya akan segera dimulai!" Tao menarik tangan Kris yang masih terpaku dengan lemparan baki Tao.

"Kris~ _my old frienddd~!_" tak ada angin tak ada kentut Sehun(?), tiba-tiba saja Kris dipeluk oleh seorang... Ehm..(?) /maksud lu/

"Astaga, Kai! Lama tak jumpa~". "Hahaha! Lama tak jumpa denganmu~ Kau terlihat cantik seperti biasanya, Tao~" Kai tak menyadari ucapannya mungkin dapat membangunkan naga indosiar(?).

"Permaisuriku memang selalu cantik setiap saat." Kris menatap tajam ke arah Kai.

"Ouch, selow aja bro(?)."

Tao tertawa guling-guling(?), "_Anyway,_ terima kasih telah datang ke pesta perayaan kelahiran Aurora."

"_Not a big problem! _Lagipula aku akan dengan senang hati melihat calon menantuku di masa depan nanti!" ujar Kai.

Tao berdehem sebentar, kemudian menatap Kris yang sedang mengupil(?), "Jadi, rencana itu sudah matang?"

Kris mengedip. Matanya kelilipan. "Tentu saja. Saat Aurora dewasa ia akan menikah dengan Philip, anak dari Kai. Hal itu demi kelangsungan dan keharmonisan kerajaan kita dan kerajaan negeri Kai. Ini sudah dipikirkan matang-matang." ujar Kris mantap.

Kai tersenyum, "Tenang saja, anakku pasti akan menjaga anakmu!"

Tao menghela napasnya, "Baiklah, jika itu sudah menjadi sebuah keputusan."

Mereka terdiam selama tiga detik.

Sebelum–

"JRENG GEJRENGGGG! PIPIUUIITTT KACRAK KACRAK!(?)"

"CARLIS ENJEL TELAH HADIR!"(?)

Ganyante banget.

"LUHAN FLORA SI AHIY DARI GOA HIRO!(?)"

"KYUNGSOO FAUNA SI AHAY DARI GOA HANTU!(?)"

"MINSEOK MERRYWEATHER SI UHUY DARI GOA MANE AJE LAH!(?)"

Astaga.

Ini apa.

Yang terakhir kok susah ya namanya(?).

"... Nganu.."

"KAMI DATANG UNTUK MEMERIAHKAN ACARA KYAAAAA!(?)"

Ya ampun.

"Ohoooy~ aku tak mengira kalian akan datang!" Kris segera menyambut tiga pengamen tersebut.

"...A-anu, mereka ini apaan?(?)" tanya Kai dengan muka abis dilindes truk. Dia heran kenapa ada flora dan fauna di sini. Apa di sini hutan si Tarzan?

"Perkenalkan, saya Flora!"

"Fauna!"

"Merryweather!"

Tiga makhluk itu langsung menjabat tangan Kai dengan ganyante.

"O-oh iya.. Sa-salam kenal, Flora, Fauna, dan Merrywebekwebek(?)." Kai ngga berhasil nangkep nama yang terakhir.

"Merryweather!"

Serah lo deh(?).

"Kenalkan, Kai! Mereka adalah peri yang tinggal dan menjaga negeri ini selama bertahun-tahun." jelas Kris.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Maafkan kelancanganku pada kalian, Flora, Fauna, dan Webekwebek.(?)"

Makin parah aja itu Kai manggilnya.

Ketiga peri itu tertawa. Abis nonton yekaes(?), "Tak masalah! Dan oh ya, Merryweather!" masih aja itu meriwebekwebek ngoreksi si Kai(?).

"Astagaaa~ peri-peri kesayanganku~" Tao langsung memeluk tiga pelawak coret peri itu.

"Ah! Lady Tao!" dua peri, Flora dan Webekwebek balas memeluk dengan heboh, kecuali si Fauna. Dia terlalu jaim(?).

"Kawan, Lady Tao sesak!" Fauna menjauhkan tubuh kedua temannya dari Tao.

Setelah berbincang-bincang dan berwebek-webek, akhirnya pesta dimulai.

"TILULIIITT TULIIIT SULING BAMBUU~(?)"

"AWOO AWOO DENGDENGDENGDENG ASEK ASEK JOSS(?)!"

Rupanya kerajaan ini adalah penggemar yekaes.

.

.

.

"Kami memilliki hadiah untuk putri Aurora. Bila Yang Mulia berkenan, kami akan memberikannya sekarang." ujar Luhan –Flora.

"Ah, benarkah? Kalian sungguh baik hati! Silakan silakan!" ujar Kris.

Ketiga peri itu bergerak mendekati si kecil Aurora yang tengah terpejam.

Dimulai dari Luhan.

"Aku memberimu kecantikan. Kau akan tumbuh menjadi seorang yang cantik, sesuai namamu."

Kemudian Kyungsoo.

"Aku memberimu sebuah suara yang indah, suara indah yang begitu sesuai dengan namamu."

Ketika giliran si Webekwebek –oke aku ganti menjadi Minseok, sesuatu terjadi.

Kepulan asap tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan. Seketika, suasana mencekam.

BRAK!

"HYAHAHAHAHA!" sebuah sosok dengan wajah antagonis namun bantet(?) tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ma-Ma-Maleficent Baekhyun.."

WHATTT BAEKHYUN LAGI(?). /ampun

"Mau apa kau di sini?! Cepat pergi!" usir Kris dengan tegas. Seluruh tamu undangan merasa ngeri dengan kehadiran Baekhyun. /ampuni aku

"Mau apa? Tentu saja menghadiri pesta~" ujar Baekhyun seraya bergerak mendekati tempat tidur Aurora.

"Kau tidak diundang! Menjauh dari putriku!" Kris segera berlari ke arah Baekhyun, namun segera ditepis oleh sebuah baki(?).

"Ssh, aku hanya akan memberi sebuah hadiah lalu pulang~" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat tiga peri menghadangnya.

"Menjauhlah!" ujar Luhan.

"Wow wow. Tenanglah~ ah, dari sini juga tak apa." Baekhyun mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya.

Ia memulai jampi-jampiannya(?).

"Putri Aurora akan tumbuh dengan cantik dan bahagia, disayangi oleh semua orang. Namun di saat ia dewasa ia akan tertusuk jarum dan mati!"

JEGERRR.

Hadiah macam apa itu?

"HYAHAHAHA! Aku sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa di ulang tahun Aurora yang ke-17~" perlahan Baekhyun menghilang di tengah kegelapan.

Meninggalkan seluruh orang terpaku.

"A-apa yang..? Putriku akan mati..? ARGH!" tubuh Kris melemas. Begitu pula dengan Tao dan seluruh orang yang menyaksikan adegan barusan(?).

"Tidak.. Tak adakah sihir untuk mematahkannya?!" pekik Tao pada ketiga peri.

Tiga peri itu menunduk, "Ma-maafkan kami, Yang Mulia.. Namun sihir Maleficent terlalu kuat.."

Tao tercekat. "Putriku.. Putriku.."

"Tunggu sebentar, Yang Mulia! Aku belum memberikan hadiahku untuk putri. Kami mungkin tak dapat mematahkan sihirnya, namun kami dapat mengubahnya."ujar Minseok.

".. Mengubahnya..?"

Minseok mengangguk. Kemudian mengayunkan tongkatnya.

"Sang putri tak akan mati, dia hanya tertidur. Dan kutukan akan lenyap oleh ciuman cinta sejati."

.

_Setelahnya raja memerintahkan agar semua jarum dan alat jahit di negeri itu untuk dihancurkan. Agar Aurora tak tertusuk jarum. Dan demi keselamatan Aurora, Aurora dirawat dan dibesarkan oleh ketiga peri di dalam hutan yang tak diketahui oleh Maleficent sampai ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Aurora sendiri tak diberi tahu identitasnya yang sebenarnya oleh para peri._

_Namun akhirnya hari ini, Aurora akan berulang tahun ke-17 dan ia akan dikembalikan ke istana._

.

.

.

.

"Huh..?" Lay mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya.

"Kok keras amat yak(?). Aku tiduran di mana sih ini..?"

Lay terlihat tengah menangkupkan wajahnya di atas sebuah meja kayu di tengah sebuah pondok.

"..."

Hening.

"..."

Masih hening.

"MASYA ALLAH(?)! GUE DI MANA INIIII?!"

NGUIINGGG JEDERR!

"Eh, apaan tuh?!"

Suara pesawat tempur.

"..."

Kemudian Lay lupa dia abis ngomong apa(?).

"Eh jam berapa ini–"

" –buset!(?)" pekik Lay saat ia melihat ke arah jam.

Ceklik.

Seseorang datang!

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?"

Sosok Kyungsoo muncul dari balik pintu sambil membawa sarapan untuk Lay.

"Eung..?" Lay cengo. Bukan, bukan gara-gara heran lihat Kyungsoo, tapi gara-gara dia ngerasa bersalah soalnya ngebiarin Kyungsoo bikin sarapan sendiri(?). /masih aja

"Eh ya ampun, kok repot-repot gini sih, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo cengo. Ngga biasanya si neng Aurora manggil dia 'Kyung'. Biasanya Aurora manggil dia 'Mbak Onah.'(?) (Onah = Fauna)

"Eeh ini kan udah biasa Onah eh maksudnya udah biasa aku lakukan padamu, Yang Mulia."

Eh keceplosan.

Lay cengo.

Kyungsoo juga cengo.

Lha mestinya Kyungsoo nggak boleh keceplosan manggil Yang Mulia.

"Yaelah bercanda bro!(?) Udeh nih makan dulu, abis itu kita metik buah buat ulang tahunmu, Aurora~" Kyungsoo langsung ngacir.

Lay diem.

Saya diem.

"Auroraaaa?!"

Eh biasa aja mas(?).

Lay berdiri. Kemudian bercermin.

Jreng.

"ASTAGANAGABONARJADIEMPAT!"

Saksikan di layar tancep terdekat.

"Ma-ma-ma-maksudnya apaan, nih?! Kok jadi Aurora gini?!" Lay heboh heboh sendiri sampe kayang.

"Ja-jangan-jangan! Ini yang kaya dialamin sama Kyungsoo.."

Iya, Lay cuma denger ceritanya Kyungsoo soalnya pas Luhan cerita dia kan udah bobo sama aa Suho.

"Mamakeeee anakmu jadi Aurora maaaak!"

Maap ooc banget /getok/(?).

Tiba-tiba Lay terdiam, "Jadi putri tuh harus jaim."(?)

"Begini ya? Begini ya?" Lay mematut-matut dirinya di depan cermin.

Gutlak-_-)9

.

.

.

"Webekwebek?" ujar Lay saat Minseok kembali memberi tahu namanya. Alesan Lay sih dia kejedot cermin jadi gampang amnesia sama nama orang (padahal mah emang gatau).

"Merryweather!" Minseok meggembungkan perutnya coret pipinya.

"Yaudahsih rempong bener dah elu! Buruan petik buah!" omel Luhan sebelum pergi mencari cowok coret buah.

"Aye aye!"

"Aurora, kami akan mencari ke sini. Kau petik buah berry di sebelah sana, ya?" titah Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah!"

.

"KERE OLP NEGE OLP! AUUUK OHOK OHOK!"(?) Lay bersenandung gembira sambil memetik buah berry yang sudah segalon.

Tiba-tiba–

"AWAS!"

WUUSSH! CREP!

Hampir saja Lay terkena lemparan panah bila seorang lelaki tak dengan tiba-tiba menyambar tubuhnya menjauh.

"Uff, hampir saja.."

Lay terlihat syok. Inget kolesi kripiknya di rumah.

"A-apa itu tadi..?"

"Ma-maafkan aku! Panah tadi sebenarnya ditujukan ke arahku yang dilempar oleh seekor rusa jadi-jadian!(?)" lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya tanda meminta maaf.

Sebenernya Lay ngga ngerti (saya juga), tapi emang dasarnya baik hati jadi dia maafin itu cowok.

"Sudahlah, tak apa." Lay tersenyum. Mata mereka bertemu.

'SUHO-GE?!' pekik Lay dalam hati.

Yap, lelaki panah(?) ini adalah Suho. Kita lihat dia mengaku bernama siapa kali ini.

CREP! Suho terkena panah begitu melihat wajah tersenyum Lay.

"Ah.. Uhm.. A-aku Philip. Siapa namamu?"

Jreng. Ternyata si Philip lampu nyala terus(?).

"La- bukan, namaku Aurora." ujar Lay malu-malu(?). Soalnya Suho kelihatan ganteng banget. /ini Lay yang ngomong.

"Nama yang cantik, seperti orangnya."

Blush!

CiyeeeeeeeeeE.

"Kubantu berdiri." Suho menarik tangan Lay perlahan.

"Jadi, sedang apa di sini?" tanya Suho seraya mengajak Lay berjalan-jalan.

"Uhm, memetik berry. Kau sendiri?"

"Sekedar berjalan-jalan. Namun karena tadi aku melihat seekor rusa yang cantik, aku jadi ingin memburunya dan membawa kepalanya.(?)"

Jangan-jangan Luhan.

Lay merinding dikit(?).

"Sepertinya kau tahu seluk beluk hutan ini. Maukah kau menunjukkannya padaku?" tanya Suho.

Lay panik. Tapi dia berusaha tenang aja, "Tentu."

.

.

.

Sore menjelang. Suho sudah harus kembali. Namun dia berjanji akan menemui Lay lagi di pondoknya saat malam.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya? _Take care, seeyah soon!_" Suho segera menunggangi kudanya dan pergi secepat angin agar dapat cepat kembali.

Lay tersipu. Lalu melanjutkan menyapu(?) eh ia kembali ke pondoknya. Ia akan menceritakan semuanya pada trio kwek-kwek (baca : peri).

.

" –Jadi begitulah! Dia berjanji akan kembali malam ini!" ujar Lay semangat di akhir ceritanya.

Pandangan ketiga peri menjadi serius. "Aurora, kau harus mendengarkan kami."

Lay menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tentang apa?"

"Kau harus kembali ke istana sekarang. Ketahuilah, bahwa kau adalah anak dari raja Kris dan ratu Tao. Di hari ulang tahunmu yang ke-17 kami sudah berjanji akan memulangkanmu. Dan juga kau akan segera dinikahkan dengan pangeran dari kerajaan seberang. Itu semua sudah menjadi takdirmu. Tugas kami selesai sampai di sini." jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

Lay terbelalak. Dia tak habis pikir mengapa ia harus menikah dengan seseorang yang bahkan tak ia ketahui?

"..Apakah benar begitu..?" tanya Lay.

Ketiga peri itu menelan salivanya berat-berat, "Putri Aurora, masyarakat sudah menunggu saat ini. Saat putri mereka kembali. Dan saat itu adalah sekarang." ujar Kyungsoo dengan tegas.

Lay terlihat bergetar. "Baiklah.. Ayo kita kembali."

.

.

.

.

"Apa? Bukan seperti itu! Aku ingin–"

"Ayah! Ayah!" Suho menerjang tubuh Kai yang tengah memarahi seorang dayang(?).

"Uwaah! Ada apa anakku?"

/maap ya Kai jadi bapaknya Suho(?) sekali-kali laah wkwk/

"Kau tahu? Aku bertemu dengan seorang yang sungguh cantik! Aah, dia benar-benar menawan.." ujar Suho _excited_.

Kai menaikkan alisnya. "Maksudmu? Oh, tak ada waktu. Cepatlah, malam ini pesta pertunanganmu akan diadakan."

Suho terperanjat. Tunangan?

"Tu-tunangan? Maksud ayah..?"

"Ya ya, kau akan bertunangan dengan putri kerajaan negeri ini. Dan setelah itu kalian akan menikah secepatnya!"

Jegerr!

"Apa?! Ayah tak bisa seperti itu!" pekik Suho.

"Hey, bersikaplah dewasa! Hal ini demi kelanjutan dua kerajaan!"

"Aku tak ingin menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tak aku ketahui!"

"Kau akan bertemu dengannya malam ini, Philip!"

"Tidak! Malam ini aku sudah berjanji akan bertemu dengan orang yang kutemui di hutan tadi!"

Suho berlari menuju kudanya, kemudian pergi menjauhi ayahnya masuk kembali ke dalam hutan.

"Hey, tunggu! Philip!"

.

.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang.

Tampak empat orang tengah menyusuri jalan belakang istana diam-diam. Sosok itu adalah Aurora beserta tiga orang peri.

"Cepat cepat!"

Mereka berhasil memasuki istana tanpa dilihat seorang pun.

"Huff.. Berhasil!" Minseok mengelap peluhnya.

Lay masih terdiam.

"Masuk dan bersiap-siaplah, tuan putri. Kami akan menghubungi raja dan ratu dahulu." titah Kyungsoo.

Lay bergerak memasuki kamarnya. Kemudian ia menangis.

Di luar kamar, ketiga peri sedang sibuk berdebat.

"Apa kau yakin tak ada yang menjaga putri Aurora?" tanya Minseok.

"Ugh.. Bagaimana ini? Apa kita tunda dulu memberitahu pada raja dan ratu?" sahut Kyungsoo.

Selagi mereka berdebat, sesuatu terjadi di dalam kamar Lay.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

WUNG WUNG.

Kepulan asap berwarna hijau muncul di hadapan Lay.

"...?" berhenti dari tangisannya, seakan terhipnotis Lay bergerak mengikuti gumpalan itu pergi.

Gumpalan itu membuka sebuah lorong rahasia di balik cerobong asap.

Ceklek. Tepat di saat Lay berjalan di tengah lorong, ketiga peri itu mengintip ke dalam.

"AH, PUTRI!" mereka berbondong-bondong menyusul Lay.

Bruk! Hendak memasuki lorong, lorong tersebut malah menghilang. Kembali menjadi cerobong asap.

"OH, TIDAK!" ketiga peri itu mencari jalan memutar agar sampai ke Lay.

Lay yang terhipnotis, masih terus berjalan mengikuti gumpalan asap hijau tersebut. Lay menaiki tangga dengan perlahan menuju puncak istana.

"Putri?!"

"Tuan putri?!"

"Di manakah dirimu?!"

Ketiga peri saling sahut menyahut berterbangan ke seluruh penjuru istana mencari sang putri.

Lay telah sampai ke puncak.

Dan–

Jreng!

Gumpalan asap itu berubah menjadi sebuah mesin jahit dengan jarum yang tajam di ujungnya.

"Jangan sentuh jarum!" teriakan para peri dari jauh sempat menyadarkan Lay dari hipnotis, namun apa daya dirinya terlanjur tertarik dengan jarum –karena sejak lahir ia tak pernah melihat jarum–.

Perlahan.

Perlahan Lay mendekatkan telunjuknya ke arah jarum.

Dan.

TUK!

Telunjuknya telah berhasil tertusuk jarum dengan sempurna.

BREG BREG!

Sedetik kemudian, para peri itu sampai ke tempat kejadian.

"OH!" betapa kagetnya mereka saat mendapati sosok Baekhyun sudah ada di sana.

"HYAHAHAHA! Lihatlah sang putri!" Baekhyun menyingkap jubahnya, dan menampilkan sosok Lay yang sudah terbujur di lantai.

"OH TIDAK! PUTRI!" ketiga peri langsung mengerubungi tubuh Lay.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Baekhyun dengan cepat menghilang.

Namun tak sampai di situ.

Baekhyun tahu tentang hadiah dari Minseok untuk Lay. Ia juga tahu tentang Suho. Lalu ia menghampiri pondok milik para peri yang sibuk dengan Lay di dalam istana.

.

.

Di saat yang sama, Suho telah sampai ke depan pondok. Hatinya berdebar karena akan bertemu lagi dengan Lay.

Suho mengetuk pintu.

Tak ada jawaban.

Diketuknya sekali lagi.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Suho memberanikan diri membukanya.

"Halo..? Apa ada orang..?"

SIIING.

"Hm.. Ke mana dia..?"

WUSH!

Sosok Baekhyun beserta para anak buahnya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Suho.

"Hyahaha! Mencari siapa, anak muda?"

"UWAAH! Si-siapa kau?!" pekik Suho.

"Aku? Aurora. Hahahaha!"

Suho menatap horor.

SRET! Seekor(?) anak buah Baekhyun menarik kaki Suho dan memasukkan Suho ke dalam karung(?).

"HAHAHAHA!"

.

.

.

"Ba-bagaimana sekarang..?" tanya Minseok takut-takut saat mereka telah menidurkan tubuh Lay di dalam kamar teratas di istana.

Luhan nampak berpikir keras. Kyungsoo masih terlihat sedih dengan ketidakmampuan mereka menjaga Lay.

"Tidurkan semua orang di negeri ini sampai putri Aurora terbangun. Agar tak ada yang merasa kehilangan putri!" ujar Luhan akhirnya.

Lalu Luhan terbang ke luar istana. Dan segera mengucapkan mantra sihir untuk menidurkan orang-orang. Hal ini diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dan Minseok.

Seluruh orang tertidur. Seluruhnya. Terkecuali para peri dan Baekhyun, serta Suho yang diculik oleh Baekhyun.

"..Hoaam.." Kai menguap dengan lebar saat Luhan menyihirnya.

"Huh..?" Luhan kembali menyihirnya. Namun Kai masih belum tertidur seutuhnya.

"Hoam.. Nyem nyem.. Putraku.. Ada di hutan.. Hoaam.."

Deg! Luhan mendengar ucapan Kai sebelum dirinya benar-benar tertidur. Luhan teringat dengan cerita Lay tentang seorang pemuda yang ia temui di hutan.

"Katakan lagi!" ujar Luhan pada Kai yang sudah setengah tertidur(?).

"..Hoam.. Dia bilang ingin menemui seseorang di hutan.. Hoaaam.. ZZZ." Kai telah tertidur sempurna.

Luhan segera melesat ke arah pondok. Berharap bahwa anak dari Kai itu masih ada di sana.

Kyungsoo dan Minseok mengikutinya.

Saat mereka telah sampai, terlambat. Mereka hanya menemukan sebuah topi.

"Oh, tidak! Maleficent pasti membawanya pergi! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" ujar Minseok panik.

"Kita rebut kembali!"

.

.

.

Hari menjelang tengah malam. Sebuah pesta terjadi di kerajaan milik Baekhyun. Yup, Baekhyun adalah seorang peri yang sangat kuat namun jahat.

Tap Tap Tap. Langkah kaki tiga peri mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam istana Baekhyun. Berniat membebaskan Suho yang tengah ditawan.

Ketiga peri itu mengecilkan tubuh mereka agar tak terlihat oleh pasukan Baekhyun.

"Di mana dia berada..?" tanya Minseok.

"Ssh, aku mendengar sebuah suara."

Di suatu sel penjara bawah, terdengar suara Baekhyun yang sedang berbincang dengan Suho.

"Hmpft. Pangeran tampan~ sebuah ciuman akan membebaskan kutukan Aurora? Menggelikan!" bocor Baekhyun(?).

Suho yang sedang dalam keadaan terborgol terbelalak, "Kutukan Aurora? Apa maksudmu?!"

Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah Suho, "Ketahuilah pangeran bodoh, Aurora yang tinggal di pondok adalah seorang putri yang akan dinikahkan denganmu! Namun sayang, Aurora telah mati sekarang!"

DEG!

"..A-apa..? Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

"Aku hanya memberinya hadiah. HAHAHA! Nikmati hidupmu, pangeran~" Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Suho yang sedang meronta-ronta.

TRING! Sesaat Baekhyun pergi, sosok tiga peri itu muncul ke hadapan Suho.

"A-apa..?"

"Ssh, kami akan membebaskanmu pangeran!" Luhan mengayunkan tongkatnya, dan borgol itu terlepas.

Tring! Kyungsoo membuat lubang di dinding untuk keluar.

"Terima kasih!". "Nanti saja, cepat pergi dari sini!" titah Luhan.

Mereka segera berlari. Suho berlari menghampiri kudanya yang sudah dibebaskan oleh para peri.

"HIEEH!" kudanya berlari kencang, tak peduli dengan halang rintang yang ada.

"Tahanan kabur! Siapkan pasukan!"

"Oh, sial!"

Terjangan panah yang dilayangkan ke arah Suho, diubah menjadi bunga oleh para peri. Tumpahan air panas diubah menjadi pelangi. Kuda milik Suho diberi kekuatan tambahan.

Sampai akhirnya.

BWOOOSSSH!

Baekhyun turun tangan.

JREG!

"A-apa itu..?"

GROAARRR!

"Awas!"

BWOOSSSH!

Baekhyun berubah menjadi sosok naga yang amat besar. Naga yang penuh kemarahan, menyemburkan api ke arah Suho.

BWOOOSH!

Kembali, Baekhyun menyemburkan api.

"HIEEH!" Suho terpental dari atas kuda.

GROAARR! Naga Baekhyun mengejar Suho.

BWOOSSH! Beberapa semburan api mampu dihindari oleh Suho.

Sampai Suho tak menyadari dirinya berdiri di ujung jurang. Dia tak bisa lari ke mana-mana.

"OH!" Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Minseok mengayunkan tongkat mereka dan memberi mantra agar pedang yang sedang dipegang Suho mampu membunuh Naga Baekhyun dalam sekali tusuk.

GROARR!

"Sekarang, pangeran! Lemparkan!"

Dengan seluruh pertaruhan, Suho melemparkan pedangnya tepat ke arah Naga Baekhyun.

GRAAAAAAWWWW!

Naga Baekhyun mengeram kesakitan.

GRAAAAAWW!

Lalu tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan, kemudian jatuh dan meretakkan seluruh pijakan tempat mereka berpijak. Beruntung Suho langsung melompat dan berlari sebelum Naga Baekhyun terjatuh sehingga ia selamat.

GROOAAAA!

Erangan terakhir Naga Baekhyun menggema ke seluruh negeri.

.

.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap!

Suho berlari mengikuti para peri menyusuri tangga istana tempat Lay tertidur. Dia harus cepat membangunkan Lay.

"Di sini!" ujar Luhan.

Mereka telah sampai ke bagian paling atas istana. Di atas tempat tidur terbaring sosok Lay.

Suho bergerak perlahan mendekati tubuh Lay.

Begitu sampai ke hadapan Lay, Suho mengamati seluruh tubuhnya.

"Bangunlah."

Chu!

Suho mencium bibir Lay dengan lembut.

Dan..

Clik.

Lay membuka kedua matanya.

"Waah!" ketiga peri yang menjadi saksi terperangah bahagia.

Lay tersenyum manis kepada Suho di hadapannya.

Suho balas tersenyum padanya.

"_My sleeping beauty~_"

.

.

.

_Dengan bangunnya putri Aurora, seluruh negeri juga ikut terbangun. Pesta pertunangan putri Aurora dan pangeran Philip yang sempat tertunda, kembali berjalan. Pangeran Philip dan putri Aurora akhirnya mengetahui identitas mereka yang sebenarnya. Mereka telah jatuh cinta saat pertama kali bertemu, tanpa mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah pangeran dan putri yang memang akan dipersatukan. Tak satu pun yang mengetahui bahwa Aurora sempat tertidur. Terkecuali para peri, pangeran Philip, dan putri Aurora sendiri. _

_Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC XD

astagaaaaaaa maafkan diriku yang berjanji mau apdet dari kapan tau(?) baru kesampean sekarang ;A;

aduhduhduh maaf yaa banyak tugas + uts + lagi males(?) + gadapet feel(?)

saya berusaha menyemangati diri saya sendiri'-')9 mangat!

next chapter + ff lainnya saya berusaha cepet apdet deh ya XD Amin (walaupun kayanya bakal apdet tahun depan(?)) /dor

hwhwhw anw, thank you sosososososo much;*


End file.
